A Marauding Story
by Isabelnecessaryonabicycle
Summary: The name's Marauder. As in Trouble makers. Seventh year is full of wonders, laughs and love. Along with some pretty hilarious pranks and incredible girl kicking butt action. rated T because I'm paranoid...
1. Head Girl, me?

**Disclaimer: i'm not J.K Rowling in disguise so i don't own harry potter :(**

**Chapter 1 – Head Girl, me?**

**LPOV**

_Dear Miss Lily Marie Evans, _

_It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been appointed Head Girl for the 1977-1978 school years. This is a very prestigious honour which permits you to take points and give out detentions to troublemakers, without having to make arrangements with teachers, like your previous Prefect job required of you. You and the Head Boy are to show a good influence on the younger years, but do not take this lightly or take advantage of it. This job involves late-night patrols, which may or may not affect your schoolwork, and it is one of your jobs to ensure that you keep your grades as high as they have been the last six years. You may not give out detentions or take points away unless the person or persons deserves it. I hope to see you take full and perfect responsibility for this post, and to __**have fun **__over your last year at Hogwarts. _

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry_

_P.S. meet me in compartment A for your debriefing._

Whoa! Was my first thought, just wow! I'm head girl, me, Lily Evans. This can't be right; I must have got the wrong letter. Maybe I got Emma's by mistake? But Dumbledore doesn't make mistakes…so how could this be real? Maybe it was a dream, yeah. And maybe Potter is actually friendly. In my dreams, in my dreams…

I read over the letter again just to see if my mind was playing tricks on me. Hmm it appears not. Oh well I might as well just be head girl, It doesn't sound sooo difficult, yeah and maybe N.E.W.T.s are easy.

I looked down at my empty bowl, and I'm ashamed to admit that I cast an accio spell to the cereal just because I couldn't be bothered to get up. Wow I'm such a couch potato as muggles say. Luckily no one saw, I feel really magic drunk. He he.

My parents were upstairs getting ready for the day; my sister was down the hall talking on the telephone to her new fat, ugly boyfriend, vermin, or something. Anyway I didn't care about him, even though I wonder what my sister saw in that whale. I knew she was jealous of my magic and the attention our parents gave me over the summer but I didn't understand how Tunley could hate me still after all this time. It made my stay at home depressing.

I twirled a piece of long red curly hair around my finger; I could honestly say I looked like a medieval witch. With the long red curly hair that nearly reached my waist and the bight greenness of my eyes, add in my pale skin and my slender build and my rather short height I could flash back in time and fit right into the society until someone screamed witch.

The sudden thought of my looks made me contrast my self with my sister and my friends. While I was petite my sister had a tall graceful figure that showed her ice skating and swimming skills, instead of red hair she had inherited curly blonde hair from our mother, and while she looked like a supermodel to others she only shared her true horse-like face with me. She would turn her nose up whenever I was in the room scowl at me creating wrinkles in her smooth skin. Our parents tried to ignore it and Petunia only recently stated calling me names behind their backs encouraging her friends to do the same. It hurt, more than I let it show.

My friends on the other hand all ways made me smile, truthfully Hogwarts was my home, it was more a home than any other place could ever feel. The first friend I remember making was Emmeline Vance, Emma as we all called her was nearly a head taller than me and had strait dark brown hair that just passed her shoulders with a long fringe that nearly covered up her dark blue eyes, her pale skin contrasted dramatically with her dark features.

Cassie also contrasted very well with lily herself. Dorcas Meadows was considered one of the most beautiful girls in the school, with her long wavy golden blonde hair that fell to her waist and chocolate brown eyes along with her willowy build she looked like the modern fairy tale princess. Lily always thought her friend reminded her of Rapunzel, though her personality was more the opposite of a damsel in distress.

Next in line was the smallest of her friends, Alice Fields. Were as Cassie reminded lily of Rapunzel, Alice reminded lily of snow white. Alice had long curly black hair that nearly reached mid-thigh and silvery grey eyes that shone. Her small build only hid the true soul of the girl, for Alice was a person full of surprises.

Next would be Mary, a fellow muggle born. Mary Macdonald might have looked plain with her shoulder length brown hair and light blue eyes, but she made up with that in her tall height and passion for her friends.

Lastly would be Marlene McKinnon, Marlene's coffee coloured skin and dirty blonde curly hair along with her dark brown eyes gave her the appearance of a goddess. Though Marlene may have been a pure blood, her family was all for the love of muggles and wizards alike.

Though she and her friends looked nothing alike, underneath they were all feisty loyal to one another and complete girly girls. They may not have seemed like it to the Hogwarts fellow pupils but these girls were trouble when all brought together. Sure they didn't publicly announce their trouble making skills or flaunt it in front of others. But these girls could match the marauders pranks skills to the best, sure no one suspected them of breaking rules, but that was only because they knew how not to get caught.

Thinking about her friends while eating the crunchy cereal that was coco pops, lily knew they would want to hear her news first hand before anyone else told them. With that in mind she ate the rest of her breakfast and went up the stairs to ask her parents if she could go to Diagon Alley the following day.

* * *

><p><em>note:dun dun da! what do you think, i'll just give you one more chapter into another charactors brain and that will be all till summer break!<em>


	2. Crazy Friends

**Chapter 2 – Crazy friends**

**EPOV**

_To my fellow witches_

_Untied we are strong, in Diagon alley is where we belong._

_At noon on tomorrow, we stand in front of the sorrow._

_That is our divide, but soon we shall turn that tide!_

_For I ask you- oh I can't be bothered… just meet me outside the leaky cauldron at 12 tomorrow. Be there or be square! _

_Lots of love and kisses your best pal_

_Lily xxx_

Gosh, we leave Lily for a month and this is what happens? Not the rhyming notes! Ugh! I whacked my head against my desk in front of me. Truly to have to live in a completely muggle house could not drive Lily this crazy? I loved my friend but really this was perhaps just a little too crazy even for me.

I hastily made a reply stating I would be there knowing there was no way out of missing this. Also knowing that maybe Lily being around her friends and the magical community would drive her sane again. I blow my fringe out of my eyes, it had gotten longer this summer so I had styled it to the side because I simply couldn't be bothered to cut it and was perhaps thinking of growing it out. The rest of my hair had gotten longer over the summer, though it hadn't bleached from the sunlight.

I stretched out my long legs and a yawn escaped my mouth causing my arms to stretch. Core, I didn't think I could get any taller but apparently I still had enough of a growth spurt to grow some more.

I wonder what's different with the rest of my friends; we're so used to seeing each other every day at Hogwarts that it feels weird when we leave. I managed to grow in the space of two months, what would have happened to the others by now, I wondered.

I couldn't wait to get back to school again; you don't hear many teenagers saying that. I maybe a Pure blooded witch but that didn't cure the raging hormones or angry parents away.

Right at that second I heard a door slam shut. Oh happy days when I'll be able to leave this place and have a life. I looked at my Hogwarts letter on the corner of my desk. Hmm, well I guess If I didn't get the head girl spot lily did, I probably should have felt crushed. But this just meant I was now prefect along with Remus Lupin (if he wasn't head boy) third heartthrob of Hogwarts and life time member of the Marauders.

Core, I thought I might have got over him. It had all started two years ago when we'd been partnered in Potions by Professor Slughorn, who liked to cause his less favourite students distress by partnering them up with people they either didn't talk too much or hated.

You see, I used to be quite shy. I didn't talk much and suck mostly with my friends because I knew them so well. Because apparently if your parents fight a lot and take their anger out on you if you make one wrong move, it sort of makes you draw to the people who you love more and hid away from others. Yeah I know silly right?

Well, there we were sitting in Potions with lily and James partnered in front of us (even lily didn't get out of Slughorn's evil scheme), they were mostly arguing with each other. While behind were Sirius and Cassie, who went on and off dating. So you see how it could kind of be amusingly awkward between us?

Well Remus was reading out the ingredients while I chopped them up, and well he passed me an ingredient (don't ask me what it was, it's not like I remember everything!) and our fingers touched. I know, it was just the simple day to day contact which loads of humans/magicians are used to. But it was, well-Magical. Like all the rest of the world faded and it was just us, and I starred into his eyes and saw a hint of surprise and I might have been imaging it (I was in a love bubble after all) but he smiled and I think I saw a hint of something else in his eyes before he turned away looking like he was having an argument with himself while I was trying to control the rising blush that seemed to be spreading all over my face.

Embarrassing much? Yeah, and he sort of fled the class room afterwards. That kind of thing really brings a girls heart crashing down. And even after all that time I can't seem to bring myself to get over him. Stupid crushes, Humph.

If only he'd wake up and see the sun, instead of living by the light of the moon.

* * *

><p><em>note: so Emmeline's pov, she IS an actual character made up by J.K, though she dies and i don't know if she even knows Remus, but what the heck! i can only guess that Remus would at least casually date some girls while at Hogwarts after all her was part of the marauders and presumably one of the three hottest guys at the time, so he would have to have dated before Tonks. this story will be like it actually could have been at their time, so don't worry RemusTonks fans!Review!_


	3. Time for a change

**Declaimer: i don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in J.K Rowling's world**

**Chapter 3 – Time for a change **

**JPOV**

"Whoa!" I yelled out.

A person had just appeared just in front of me, Sirius Black, best friend and partner in crime. The guy was like a brother to me, and a god to all the ladies at Hogwarts, well almost all.

"Jamsie!" Sirius yelled at me, sometimes I really don't understand my best friend, I'm right in front of him and he still feels the need to yell in my face. Though I wasn't any better a year ago.

"Yes Padfoot?" I asked in annoyance. Honestly you think there wasn't any time of the day which Sirius would feel relatively normal, as in as unsirius as possible.

"Don't use our code names here, they have ears everywhere…" my deranged friend whispered to me, seriously someone must have given him too much chocolate yesterday, probably Moony, wanting a laugh. Yeah, let's piss off Prongs today; see how long it will take him to snap.

Though I hadn't really been Prongs for a while, since the start of summer to be exact. The day I found out my mother had passed away. My parents are older than most, but their still full of life, well they were. Now it was just me, dad and Sirius. No smell of cookies, no sounds of music, no scattered books lying around, no laughter reaching their ears.

Mrs Melanie Potter was gone.

And the house knew.

"James, Sirius. Lunch is ready." My fathers voice floated towards us, now that mum was gone the house elf, Zelda was in full charge of the kitchen. Meaning though there will be cookies if we asked me and Sirius will never get to taste the batter or eat them straight after they came out the oven.

"Coming dad." I rolled my eyes at Sirius letting him know I thought his last statement was crazy. We made are way down the stairs of Potter manor and into the dinning room, this was one of the grandest rooms in the house, it could fill up to one hundred people in the room and about half of those could sit down at the long table. We always sat at the same end when it was just us here, never on opposite ends.

But today, just like yesterday and the day before it seemed even emptier than before.

"Got your Hogwarts letter's yet?" my father asked while looking down at his plate. Small talk, that's all Samuel Potter felt up to talking these days.

"No, were meant to get them today." I told him, unfazed by his unbothered attitude; after all I felt just the same as him.

"they should be coming right now actually." Sirius added, he too had been affected by Melanie's death, though she was not his biological mother, she had treated him as a son.

And though Sirius obliviously felt the same as the two Potter's, his spirit made him want to bring happiness back into their lives.

Pop!

"Mister's Potter's and Mister Black, there is an owl outside with letters for you both." Zelda popped up, unlike some house elves she was remarkably clean and a bit bossy when emotions overcame her, which was bad for her old age.

"Let them in Zelda." My father said.

A dirty brown owl came through the window once it was magically opened. Dropping off its mail it admittedly set off again.

Sirius raised his eyebrows and ripped open his letter, all the while stuffing his face with lunch.

I looked down at mine, it was unusually thicker this year, hmm I wondered. Twisting the letter round to the seal on the back, I smiled at the familiar crest of Hogwarts, and opening the letter I turned it upside down for the contents to come out.

BANG!

Something heavy fell out, it was a badge. My dad and Sirius suddenly looked up startled by the unfamiliar noise. My hand inched slowly towards the object, once in my hand I turned it over and gasped in surprise. Head Boy, me? Wow Dumbledore must have had a few Firewhiskes when deciding this.

"James?" I looked up startled by my father's voice "what is it son?"

I looked properly at my father now; he was just like me, exempt his eyes, which were dark blue. His messy hair which was an inherited Potter trait was grey and beginning to thin, despite his old age. Another potter trait, was I looking at what my future would be like? No, I would be different; I will have my own destiny. Lily, I admittedly thought. I couldn't help it, when ever I thought of my future I only saw lily, I couldn't imagine it without her.

James? My best friend asked, his voice worried. Weird I must have spaced out again.

Head boy, I'm Head boy." I looked up at them; their eyes widened in surprise, a mixture of emotions covered their faces, surprise, delight and mischief. Guess whose face had the last emotion?

"well done son, your mother-" he stopped in thought, it think I knew what he was going to say. She would be proud. The news finally seemed to register in my brain. Me, James Potter, Prongs, member of the Marauders, troublemaker, illegal Animagus. Was Head /boy? Whoa.

Wait! If I'm Head boy whose Head girl? My heart told me the answer, Lily Evans. The brightest witch in the school, and the most beautiful. Of course lily would be Head girl, maybe then if I achieved the impossible, Head boy, I can get her to finally say yes.

I looked towards my friend my eyes gleaming and a familiar smirk covering my face. His eyes widened further, and then understanding flickered into them and lastly mischief.

After all no mischief is ever over, only managed.

* * *

><p><em>note: like? next chapter up in a minute just let me finish it! XD<em>


	4. Diagon Alley

**Declaimer: i don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters **

**Chapter 4 – Diagon Alley **

**DPOV**

Pop!

A tall blonde girl came out of the shadows and into the busy London streets, unnoticed by some of the passing muggles. While some muggles stared at her, for both her eye-catching good looks and her out of date clothing (despite her muggle born friends help). She on the other hand took no attention to any of them, after all Dorcas' mind was elsewhere.

_Why when we do apparition why do we have to go 'pop', why can't we go 'Kabam!'?_

Dorcas, or Cassie as her friends liked to call her, was dramatic, hilarious and hadn't stepped into the Hogwarts library to study once in the whole seven years she had been there, and was incredibly proud of that fact.

As she went by some muggle shops she checked out her reflection. Her long golden hair fell in curls all the way down to the below the middle of her back, her big brown eyes stood out from her face and her plump red lips smiled. She looked _good_.

Much had changed over the summer; her brother had been killed by Death Eaters on a raid, and she and her mother had grieved for him. She had been asked by Dumbledore if she would help fight against Voldemort, and immediately she had said yes. Though she couldn't officially join the Order of the Phoenix until after graduation.

She'd been surprised it had taken Lily this long to arrange the yearly trip to Diagon Alley; she usually made plans with them all half way through the holidays even if they hadn't got their Hogwarts letters by then. Her excuse was always 'as far away from Petunia as possible'. Cassie her self had only seen Lily's sister once, and she dearly hoped that she would never have to see that muggle again.

The Leaky Cauldron was in sight, she breathy laughed at the fact muggles refused to see anything that made no sense to them, they were so blind to the world around them. She made her way quickly through the pub, not wanting to talk to any members of her family that might be in there. She didn't want their pity.

Drawing out her holly and unicorn hair wand she taped the three stones in front of her and stepped into the wonderful street of Diagon Alley. There was no place on earth (apart from Hogwarts) that compared to it, the wonders, the magic, the feeling of complete happiness. It dazzled every witch or wizard that had ever stepped on it street.

She made her way to Florean Fortesue's Ice Cream Parlour, where she knew her friends would be. After all it was summer, and the girls always got Ice Cream to start the day.

Sure enough she spotted three of her friends sitting on one of the outside tables, lily with her beautiful dark red hair hanging in a lose pony tail, Emmeline with her hair in a bun and her bangs pushed to one side of her face, and Marlene her curly hair in a long messy plait. All dressed in muggle clothes, the summer kind.

She made her way through the crowded street; suddenly a hand shot out and grasped her arm. Turning around to the person in question, she saw the tale tale signs of greasy hair and dark eyes along with the weirdly shaped nose. Severus Snape, the Slytherin that was once Lily's friend. _Ugh, what ever did she see in this creep to make friends with?_

"What is it now loser?" she scowled at him, ever since lily broke her friendship with him he would try to get one of her friends to make her see '_reason_' as he called it.

"Could you tell Lily I need to talk to her?" he asked, his eyes always moving around, probably looking for his _friends_ the mini Death Eaters. The thought made her vision go red, he took the wrong person aside today.

"NO! What don't you understand _Snivellus_ she doesn't like you any more and we all do not like the look of you and your greasy hair. So slither off to your friends in Knockturn Alley and wash your hair." I sneered at him, I saw fear flicker through his eyes and he let go of my arm as if I had electrocuted him. Which I probably had.

I turned away with my noise in the air and walked quickly towards my friends. They looked up as I sat down; I literally fell into my chair and placed my head in my hands. They said nothing, which was the right thing I didn't want empty words. Lily hugged me, Emmeline rubbed my back and Marlene held my hands, relaxation.

"Snape?"

"Yeah"

"Bloody git"

"Toerag"

"Prat"

"Ah thanks guys." I immediately felt better; nothing feels as good as insulting that slimy git.

"Seriously though if he ever comes up to one of you just slap him across the face, I give my permission."

"Wow thanks hon, but I couldn't even bare thinking about being him being in my breathing space let alone slapping that greasy face, but thanks for the offer." Marlene said rolling her eyes making us all laugh.

"Oooh I'll do it if you don't mind Lena!" Alice's laughter made us all smile as she and Mary walked into sight.

"About time you two got here! We've been waiting _years_!" Lily laughed, Merlin she's had _too_ much Ice Cream.

Alice laughed flicking a long piece of black hair over her shoulder, her hair was all down reaching below her hips and with her small height it made it look extra long.

Mary smiled at us and sat down, her light brown hair in a high pony tail and her muggle clothes looking highly stylish next to the other girls.

"So we are all here! Let's shop!" I squealed.

"no, wait! Witches code of honour…"

"we shall not stray from our fellow witches and follow our sisters to the shops of choices without talking to any member of the opposite sex until given permission from more than two sisters." We all sang out, well practiced since our second year.

"So Flourish and Blotts?" Emma asked.

"Merlin yeah!" the rest of us cried.

* * *

><p><em>note: yay! two chapters in one day, maybe three... if i can type quickly :D <em>

_pleaseeee comment, it makes every authors day to know that the stories their typing up are liked or loved by others XD_


	5. Kitty cat

_Authors note: This chapter is for the only two people who have reviewed this story, thank you_ Lenners _and_ HarryPotterLives _! XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter however many wishes I waste on that fact.<strong>

**Chapter 5 – Kitty cat **

**MPOV**

"So that's books, quills, robes and potion ingredients out the way." Lily listed, her pony tail bobbing up and down as she nodded to herself.

"Ooooh can we go to Quality Quidditch Supplies?" Emmeline jumped up and down at the thought of her favourite shop, I smiled at my friend's craziness.

"What about that new joke shop?" Cassie asked, her eyes glittering at the thought of pranks and revenge, and the occasional (okay, _daily_) hex on a Slytherin.

"Oh I want to go to Eeylops Owl Emporium to get treats for Cookie!" Alice shrieked. That girl loved her owl any bloke who ended marrying her would also have to have a love for owls to get along with Alice (and luckily Frank was just as crazy as Alice, the perfect pair).

"I'm thinking of getting a pet as well." Lily murmured.

"Aahhh what shall we do? Marlene will you decide for us?" Mary said reasonably.

"Hmm…" I thought prolonging it just to tease them. "I think we should go to the pet shop, after all Snuffles needs treats as well. After all isn't he the cutest owl?" I winked at them all.

"No! Cookie is adorable!" Alice cried, clearly outraged at the thought of another owl besting hers.

"Hey-" I started, after all Snuffles was a _Very_ handsome owl, he was a snowy owl after all.

"Sisters! Now is not the time, both your owls are cute in their own special way. But Luna is the most beautiful owl in existence!" Emma smiled evilly at both me and Alice.

"Hey!" Alice screamed her protest.

"No fair!" I scowled at Emma.

"Ladies lets just go get your treats, and Lily can finally get her own pet." Mary said rolling her eyes at our argument.

"Thanks Mary." Lily smiled gratefully.

"You're welcome Lily-kins" Mary chuckled.

"Hey I warned you all about saying that nick-name!" Lily closed her eyes with a look of utter pain flashing across her face.

"Yeah we know, ever since fourth year when James called you that." Alice smirked at her friend.

"AH! Why did you have to bring up Potter?" Lily's cheeks began to redden and she hid her face in her small hands.

"Because…" Alice drawled out.

"Lily you had a crush on him at that time? And you keep denying that you've got over it." Emmeline stated, completely blunt and to the point that was our Emma.

"Hey! Potter is an arrogant toerag." Lily argued in vane.

"That you like." Mary said sighing at the familiar argument that was sure to come.

"Hey, is it gang up on lily day or something?" lily wined.

"Yes." We all stated smiling at her.

"Shall we go inside or listen to lily's self denial all day." Cassie grinned at us.

"We shall." We all muttered in harmony. It was quite creepy when we did that, but we had gotten used to it after so long.

We all walked into the shop, waving to the sales lady on are way in. I ran ahead of my friends to check out the animals. Wow, they were _soooo_ cute! I completely adore animals, which was reason enough that my favourite subject at Hogwarts was care of magical creatures. I just found them extremely fascinating.

I stroked a couple of the owls as I went passed them, they seemed to relax in my presence and stopped making so much noise.

"Oh I'm _so_ jealous of you Lena; I can't get a single animal to like me." Mary scowled, she had always wanted a pet but her presence just didn't make the animals like her.

"Don't worry Mar, you'll find the right animal one day." I smiled at her.

"Maybe you're a toad person." Alice said skipping up to us.

"Oi! That's uncalled for." Mary said looking more outraged at the thought.

"Hey, don't be mean to toads, just course their ugly and get lost easily doesn't give you the right to use them as a insult." Alice said glaring at her.

"Just because Frank owns a Toad-". Mary said rolling her eyes.

"Not everything is about Frank you know" Alice said crossing her arms over her chest, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Guys don't tease her…just because her universe resolves around him" Cassie interrupted before me or Mary could say anything.

"So what animal do you think you want to get Lily?" Emmeline asked her.

"A Toad?" Alice said brightening up.

"A Rat?" Mary look disgusted at the thought.

"An Owl?" Cassie said smiling at the others faces.

"A Cat?" I put in; I always thought Lily would suit one of them. Judging by what muggles thought witches we're meant to be like, after all Lily had the red hair, green eyes and small build of that. A cat would just add to the ironic ness.

"Oh what about those new kittens?" Emmeline said pointing over at the cages to the back of the shop were they held the adorably things.

"Hmmm…" Lily's eyes wondered around the shop, obviously not decided.

"Well?" we all asked her.

"I don't know maybe I'll just look around." Lily said after a while pondering her answer.

"Good choice." Mary said.

"See which one calls for you; it will behave a certain way." I said in an all knowing voice that I knew pissed them all off. Lily just rolled her eyes and walked off to the back of the store to look around.

"I bet she gets an Owl." Emma said smiling.

"No, Lily's more of a cat person." I told her rolling my eyes at the thought of Lily arriving home with an Owl and her sisters expression of utter fright and disgust, underneath that though would be jealousy and wonder.

"Hm…" Cassie looked towards where Lily went.

"I don't know." Mary said.

"I bet she gets nothing, you know how long it takes for Lily to choose." Cassie said grinning at her choice.

"Why isn't anyone betting she'll get a Toad or a Rat?" Alice asked pouting.

"Cause no one wants one of those animals, Al." Mary rolled her eyes.

"Yeah they may have been in fashion the year before we went to Hogwarts, but their so last centaury." Cassie said shrugging her shoulders and petting a cat in a cage.

"Hmpf." Alice muttered put out.

"Don't be put out Al; we can get owl treats while Lily looks." I said grinning down at her.

She looked positively cheered up at the thought, Alice and her crazy mood swings. Nothing can make her stay angry or sad for long, Alice was one of those people who got up early in the morning and would bounce and skip through the rest of the day.

"Do you think I should get the caramel ones or the chocolate ones?" Alice asked ten minutes later while we looked at all the different flavours of owl treats their were.

"Chocolate, caramel will just get stuck in Cookies teeth. And I know you won't want to take that out." Emma told her half a second before I could. She had joined us after a while of Cassie's constant stroking of all the cats in the shop, and Mary's angry muttering of how it was so unfair.

"Hm… I think I'll get Snuffles the Cinnamon ones, they are his favourite." I said picking them up and thinking of how happy he will be when I show them to him.

"I'll get Luna the peppermint ones then, she's really taken to eating lots of peppermint since she nicked some from that unsuspecting first year in the Hogwarts Owlery.

We all laughed at the memory of the year before.

"Meow" a little tabby cat kitten was being held by Lily as she came towards us.

"Isn't she just the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Lily cooed rubbing her nose with the kittens, it purred in response.

"Darn it." Emma scowled.

"He he!" I laughed with glee, I was right. I was always when it came to animals, it was my thing.

Alice rolled her eyes at us while Lily was still oblivious to all things that did not involve the kitten in her arms.

"Oh she's getting a Cat then?" Mary said popping up behind us.

"Yes I am, and her name is Cinnamon." Lily looked up at us for the first time and grinned.

* * *

><p><em>note: sorry, that this chapter wasn't posted yesturday like i promiced, but the next chapter will probably be up tomorrow :D<em>


	6. Freak Like Me

_Authors note: this chapter is for all the people who put this story on story alert and favourite story, and reviewed._

AnnyP, x Shaaa x, MissDracoMalfoy1998, HarryPotterLives, Lenners

_Thank you all X)_

**Chapter six – Freak like me **

**LPOV**

The last couple of days were eventful, Petunia freaked out about the new kitten saying I was a typical freak witch. Personally I found it quite funny that I now resembled a muggle witch, though I would have been burnt on a stake just because of those centuries ago.

Tunley always reminded lily of how the Slytherin's saw all muggles, after all Petunia was the muggliest person she knew. Her parents were the complete opposite, they were overjoyed when they found out their daughter was a witch, that there was a reason for all the strange things she could do.

Harold and Rosemary Evans drove straight into the wizarding world wanting to know every single detail from the contents of every store in Hogsmeade to all the different types of creatures they had never seen. They made the summers bearable while Petunia was around.

"Harold darling would you like some tea?" her mother's voice floated up the stairs as Lily sat on her bed looking at her trunk for the last time, it will be the last year I will pack all my school books and walk around Hogsmeade on weekends.

"Rose, you don't know where my socks are do you?" her father's voice came from the landing above.

"Their on the dresser."

"Thank you dear!"

A lot of noise came from the floor above Lily, until her father's footsteps began coming down the stairs and heading towards her bedroom. He gently knocked on it and poked his head in.

"Lily honey, what's the matter?"

She looked up at him and smiled, Harold Evans had the same Curly Red hair as her though his eyes were blue, not green. Lily always thought she took after her father more, they both had a temper not to be messed with and a phobia spiders which made Rosemary Evans fall down laughing.

Though a lot of people who knew the Evans would say Lily was more like her mother, Rosemary had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. She was kind to everyone and expected anyone who ever came through her door. She lived for the love of life and was the happiest person Lily knew (apart from Alice).

"It's my last year at Hogwarts, and then I have to go out into the world. I'm never going to get the opportunity to step through those halls again, or eat in the great hall, or simply study near the great lake."

He looked down at her sadly and took a seat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Lilies in every person's life they must face the fact that they must grow up an exempt the role of responsibility. That they must take charge of their own destiny, that the choices they make today will impact on the actions they make tomorrow. Yes this will be the last year at your school, and yes you will miss it every year of your life. But we can't be stuck in the past we must live for the future, fight for it. I think the future holds more for you than you may think." It was rare when her father made these big speeches, but they always found a way to her heart made her see reason and trust on what he said.

"Thanks dad, that's the pick-me-up I needed." She smiled up at him and saw his eyes glisten with love for her. She was a daddy's girl through, and through.

"Harry?" her mother's voice came up the stairs towards them.

"In here." Her father looked up at her mother's entrance his face suddenly taking a familiar shine. Her parents always looked in a trance when ever they met each others eyes, like even though they had been married for twenty odd years they still looked at each other as if they were the luckiest two people alive.

"Hey honey." Rosemary's bell like voice warmed everyone she had ever encounter, making Lily feel warmer and surrounded by love. She tucked Lily's hair behind her ear and gently cupped her face; she got of the bed and hugged her mother.

After a while they both let go.

"Darling it will be Dinner soon, Petunia's boyfriend is coming round again. Please keep me and your father company." Her mother looked into her eyes pleading; she knew how much both her parents questioned Petunia's taste in boys. And how if they had to listen to the whale talking about bleeding drills for an hour they might as well have the youngest of their daughters to amuse them afterwards with his expressions.

"Fine! But only if I can show off a little." She grinned at her parents. They looked at each other, having a silent conversation, then finally.

"Yes, that would be very amusing dear." Rosemary Evans said at last with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

An hour later.

_Ding Dong_

"He's here!" Petunia shrieked, she ran down the stairs towards the front door. Lily rolled her eyes but followed her mother out of the kitchen.

"Why's she downstairs?" Petunia sneered at her. A scowl on her face and her lips in a sneer, which oddly reminded Lily of Slytherin's, yes Petunia would fit right in with them.

"She's your sister, and don't be rude." Rosemary told her oldest off, scowling at her.

"Well she's simply not dressed for the occasion." Petunia said in a snotty sort of way. She looked at her sister's clothes; she was dressed in a light blue cocktail dress with small heels. Probably because this vermin boyfriend of hers was not as tall as her.

"Fine I'll just go put a ball gown on shall I?" I asked her sarcasm clear in my voice.

"No that would be too much." Petunia rolled her eyes; did she not hear the sarcasm? Or does she simply not know it exists.

I stuck my tongue out at her and ran up the stairs to my room. I quickly stripped and put on a sleeveless black dress, which clashed brilliantly with my red hair. Petunia's just asking for this, she thought. Well at the most I have to be there to keep mum and dad entertained.

Once I got downstairs they were all seated in the living room, mum and dad on one sofa and Petunia and vermin on the other. I quickly looked him over.

Whoa, is there a whale in our sitting room? Or am I hallucinating? That man, if he can be called that, was taking up more than half the sofa, he was beefy but had no muscle at all. His mossy brown hair was already balding and well he had no neck (that could not be seen any way).

"So the I told father that he should be fired, after all the company doesn't want such a man to work for them-"

He looked up at me when I sat down next to my parents. His eyes appeared to widen in disgust at my sudden appearance, then he quickly looked over at Petunia, she nodded scowling in my direction obviously not liking my choice of clothing.

"So your Petunia's sister then? The freaky witch?" he looked down his nose at her, well looks like Tunley told him all about me.

"And you're Vermin? The Whale my darling sister is dating?" my parents snorted, and Petunia glared in my direction while her boyfriend sputtered, turning red.

"My name is V-" he began but I just rolled my eyes.

"Yes yes, that's nothing of importance." The couple both through outraged expressions at me. While my parents tried not to laugh.

"This is going to be one hell of a night, Rose darling." My father whispered in my mother's ear, she grinned her reply.

"Shall we go through to the dinning room?" Tunley asked clearly annoyed at me and our parents, her voice left no room for disagreement. So we all walked through there and sat in our seats.

"Lily go get the dinner." Petunia sneered in my direction, clearly still unhappy with me.

"Okay!" I grinned at her beaming; she seemed completely shocked by this having not expected it. I took out my wand from my socks, because there was no other place to put it and waved it, summoning the plates from the kitchen. Vermin leaned back in his chair in fright as soon as he saw my wand, and Petunia's scowl deepened (if that were possible).

The plates of food hovered towards us; my parents looked overjoyed at the show of magic and immediately began eating their food. Tunley and her boyfriend on the other hand looked down at the plates in fright, as if I had poisoned their food or worse.

I smiled cockily at my sister and began eating. She stood up in outrage.

"She can't do that! Not in our presence, the little freak ought to be taught a lesson!" Petunia shrieked.

I ignored her and my parents looked up at her shaking form.

"Petunia! Apologise to your sister at once, we will not have such rude behaviour in our household. You asked your sister to bring the food in, obviously she wanted to do it the easiest way possible." My father glared angrily at Petunia who quickly became red faced.

Cinnamon had sneaked into the room, obviously hearing the racket that was going on inside the house. She moved towards lily and jumped onto her lap, purring.

"And that stupid cat of her's, its horrible it teared up rabbitty-boo yesterday. That was my childhood toy!" she carried on once spotting Cinnamon. "The Freak and her cat shouldn't be allowed near us normal people, she should be in a zoo or a science lab being tested on." She carried on.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" my father yelled at her, standing up in his chair outraged at all the things she had said. My mother glared at Petunia clearly unhappy that her oldest was behaving in such a manner.

Petunia sat down in fright, she was very afraid of her father's temper and knew that he was not a force to be reckoned with. I glared across the table at her, hugging Cinnamon to my chest.

"Don't you dare take out your jealousy on Cinnamon, just because you're not a witch and I am does not give you the right to hurt her feelings also. You're the one acting like a freak Petunia, always calling me the same insults, always pretending to be upset, always letting your emotions control you. You ought to be taught a lesson, you may take your anger out on me, but don't you dare take it out on my cat or anyone one of my friends you bitch."

Her face got redder and redder as my speech progressed, but finally she scowled at me, crossed her arms and turned her face away. My parents looked surprised but proud of my speech, despite the fact I just called my sister a bitch right in front of them.

"How dare you!" Vermin stood up, knocking his chair to the floor where some of its legs broke on impact. "Petunia is the sweetest, kindest, gentlest, and caring person I know. And you, you little freak ought to be taken to a mental home, where they can hide you away and make sure none of us ever have to see your ugly face again you absolute-"

He didn't get to finish, my father punched him in the nose. I drew out my wand and nearly curse him, but Petunia got in the way and took it instead. Her neck grew up and became twice its normal height, making her look rather like a horse. My mother stood up in outrage.

"THAT IS IT! Your sir are never to step through this door again, I will not have you treating my daughter as such. And you Petunia I thought better of you, you are grounded for the rest of the year. You are not allowed to see this walrus of a man until we permit it. Now get out, you Vermin!" she shrieked at him, it was the scariest sight I had ever seen, my mother never hated anyone, she had never yelled in her life. I was terrified even though I knew her anger was not directed at me.

Vermin all but ran out the house, really it was more like a huge fat jelly on legs wobbling towards the door.

"Don't look in any mirrors on the way out, it causes bad luck if you break them!" I yelled after him, laughing all the way.

* * *

><p><em>note: hey, i know i said i would post this tommorrow but i just had to write it! i hope its not offensive to anyone :_

_Pleaseeeee comment if you like my story, its the best thing ever when people do! the next chapter will most likely come tommorrow even if i start typing it up now. i'm in such a harry potter mood! XD_


	7. Walking into a brick wall

**Declaimer: don't own Harry Potter… never will **

**Chapter Seven – Walking into a brick wall ****LPOV**

Kings Cross Station was at its busiest, the 1st of September was when some schools started, and the holidays were finally over. What the people at the station were more aware of than any other day, was the frequent herds of unusual children who had even more peculiar luggage than any other passages the rest of the year.

Of course these muggles didn't really know that these peculiar people were actually witches and wizards and were on a way to a school in which to control and learn even more magic. Though they would never know that there was a barrier to an apparent non-existent platform between 9 and 10, they knew that they saw them going past platform 9, but never making in to platform 10.

Lily Evans though knew that if those muggles were to look closer they would see many people walking into one particular brick wall that was a barrier to the Hogwarts Express that left at exactly 11 o'clock every 1st of September.

The scarlet steam train was something every young witch of wizard dreamed about since the first time their parents told them.

Though somehow Lily thought she was even _more_ exited than the first time she saw the train, after all it was her last year and she was hand picked out of all the new 7th years to be head girl.

Well this is it, the last time I will ever walk though this familiar brick wall. She glanced at her parents; Rosemary and Harold Evans were smiling down at their youngest daughter and holding onto different sides of her cart. It was time.

Petunia Evans was at home, not wanting to come with the rest of the family and say goodbye to her sister, though her parents had been more relaxed upon her and friendly once her boyfriend had left the house. Clearly showing most of their anger came from the protective instinct they had over her when she was attacked by someone who had been welcomed into their home.

Lily ran towards the barrier with both her parents by her side, her gleaming Head Girl badge on her dark blue summer dress. Her parents tensed as they ran to the barrier still not used to walking through a '_solid_' brick wall. And then they were through.

Platform 9 ¾ was just as busy as the year before, if not busier. Cats of every colour sat on trunks, owls hooted, rats in cages at toads in arms. Heavy trunks with carts dominated the platform, families grouped together, chatting in the air. Lily glimpsed Mrs Black with her youngest son in the shadows looking around, Selena Willow and Xenophilus Lovegood with their families holding hands and talking excitedly.

She and her family made it to the back of the train, where she and her friends usually sat. As she and her parents stopped walking a hand came down on her shoulder, and twisting around she met the dark blue eyes of Emma who was grinning at her.

"Head girl, lily? Why didn't you say?" her friends voice was filled with frustration towards her.

"Um…Sorry? I forgot to tell you guys." I flinched, _how could I have forgotten? This was the biggest news of the summer?_

It looked like Emmeline was going to attack her, but a noise that came from further down the platform.

"Eeekk!"

A squeal screamed over the crowd on Platform 9 ¾, both girls looked at each other in alarm.

"What's that?"

"I would say the rail tracks or a huge Owl, but…"

A figure was running towards them in the steam, people jumped out the way with outraged or surprised expressions at the small hurricane of a person.

"Lily! Emma!" the figure screamed.

"Oh no" both girls looked at each other, they both recognised the voice. They shot each other grins.

"Ooopys daisy!" the figure tripped over a stray suitcase. They rolled their eyes, silently laughing and ran towards the other person.

"I'm ok, I'm ok!" the small figure of a girl stood up, and lily could finally see the familiar black hair and startling grey eyes that glittered in excitement.

"Oh Alice!" she sighed.

"Another amazing entrance, Mrs Longbottom." Another figure came out the steam, her blonde hair in a long plait and her brown eyes with her mischievous light within them.

"Honestly, I've only started dating Frank and your thinking we're married!" her voice came out stern, though when she looked at her friends face she could totally see that Alice was imaging it.

"Alice you've been dating Frank for about a year and a half, that's not just started!" Emma rolled her eyes at Alice.

"What I mean, it's only the _start_ of our relationship! There's so much more to come!" Alice started jumping up and down, excitement clearly read in her eyes. Though Alice was very energetic, she was the most accident prone person at Hogwarts.

"Did you two know that Lily is Head Girl?" Emma's frustrated voice startled the other two, who then in turn stared at my face then the badge.

"Lily!" Cassie and Alice said at the same time, though while Cassie's tone was angry, Alice's was exited. Well at least one person didn't blame me for forgetting.

"Sorry, I just forgot as soon as I saw you guys." I shrugged my shoulders, hoping they would forgive me. Alice smiled at me, and then nudged Cassie to do the same.

"Alright, alright. We forgive you, just remember to tell us you're next big news and not wait for the last minute." Cassie looked sternly at me, meaning every word. Making me more ashamed in the process.

"Deal, let me just say bye to my parents then we can board the train." I smiled at them, and then turned around to my parents.

My mother rushed towards me, wrapping me in one of her warm hugs. "Have a good time, sweetheart."

When my mother pulled back, my father came forward and hugged me.

"Love you lots, flower" I felt a blush coming across my cheeks, _sooo_ embracing. "You've really made me proud."

"Oh Harry you're embarrassing her." Mum's voice whispered towards them. My dad stepped away and grabbed my mum's hand they waved me and my friends goodbye as we hopped onto the train.

The others and I went off to our usual compartment, giggling and sharing last summer holiday information. We put are trucks away and Emmeline and Alice put their owls on the floor in the compartment. I held Cinnamon and put her next to me while I sat down right next to the compartment door and Cassie sat next to me while Emma sat next to her and Alice sat opposite us.

And just before any of us could start speaking a gentle tap came from the door.

"Wonder who that could be." Emma said, her eyebrows rising upwards.

"Lily Evans? I've got a letter for you." A fourth year girl came from the corridor, she handed me the letter and ran off, to where I presumed her friends were.

"well? What does it say?" Cassie asked me, her voice filled with questions.

I opened it up and saw the familiar handwriting of our headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

_Dear Ms Evans_

_Would you please join Professor McGonagall and myself, twenty minutes after the train has left, to simply run through all the jobs of being a head. Also would you tell Ms Vance to come to the Prefect compartment ten minutes after yourself? _

_Thank you,_

_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry_

Well now I'll find out who Head Boy is, I thought. I grinned at the thought, maybe it was Remus Lupin or Adam Chang, I seriously doubt Professor Dumbledore would let a Slytherin be in charge especially in these times, when this man called Voldemort (if he can be called a man) is killing muggles and muggleborns.

"Emmeline Vance, some friend you are." I turned towards my friend and raised my eyebrows at her, I can't believe she kept this from us and still blamed me from telling my news. A surprised expression crossed her face, and then she rolled her eyes and fished into her shorts pocket. And out came a shiny badge.

"Ooops?" she cringed, at the stares we were all giving her.

"Oh My Wizard God! Emma I'm sooo proud of you!" Marlene came through the door and shot into Emma's arms. Mary followed after her giving Emma a quick grin and sitting next to Alice.

"Guess what! Lily's Head Girl!" Emma cried, clearly trying to distract Cassie and my own glares at her face and Alice's hurt one.

"Oh, I thought everyone knew that. It was _sooo_ oblivious you were going to be picked lily." Mary said rolling her eyes at Emma's attempt; though after Emma's comment I was squeezed to death by one of Marlene's hugs.

"Ok, ok. But I've got to go after the trolley lady appears, and Emma's got to go to the prefect compartment ten minutes after." I smiled at them generally happy, though of course a bit nervous.

"Who do you think Head Boy is?" Mary inquired.

"Remus Lupin?" Emma asked.

"Adam Chang?" Marlene said with dreamy eyes, we laughed at her expression.

"Amos Diggory?" Cassie pretended to flutter her eyelids.

"_Quirinus Quirrell_?" Alice joked.

"You've just named all the 7th year Prefect Boys, and I definitely don't think _Quirrell_ will be head boy." I said rolling my eyes at the thought.

"No way, after all he's a Slytherin. And Dumbledore knows most of them will become young Death Easters." Emma said rationally.

"What about Frank?" Alice said seriously this time, though I could see the answer in her eyes and knew that if he had got that position he would have told her.

"I don't know, Alice." I told her honestly.

"Maybe Edgar Bones from Ravenclaw?" Marlene asked.

"Xenophilius Lovegood?" Cassie said in such a serious tone that we all doubled over laughing, it was such an unlikely thing to happen. After all for a Ravenclaw Xeno seemed to believe in a lot of funny things and had just a hilarious personality, full of life he was.

"No, no, no." I chocked out.

"_Vanessa Hartmore_?" Mary grinned.

"She's a girl!" I spluttered out between new chokes of laughter.

"Doesn't really look like it, Dumbledore might have been confused." Mary said cheekily.

"Ah! This is too much!" Emma yelled out, she was on the floor rolling around along with Cassie and Marlene. While me and Alice were bent over with stitches.

After about a couple of minutes we were all under control and the train was departing. We waved our parents goodbye and sat chatting for a while.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" the trolley lady asked pushing open the compartment door.

Me, Marlene and Cassie all got up and brought loads of chocolate frogs, pumpkin pastries and every flavour beans. We sat about eating before Alice suddenly yelled at me.

"Lily! Your meeting with Dumbledore is in a couple of minutes!" I quickly stood up waved them goodbye as they said their good lucks and walked out into the corridor heading for the front of the train.

* * *

><p><em>note: yay! i'm updating super fast (in my opionion) hope you all like it, comment if you do! the chapters will come up faster that way! i've got big plans for this story so expect it to be long and my updates to be at least once a week! (only for the summer though) XD<em>


	8. Head Boy, you?

**Declaimer: i don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters...**

**Chapter eight – Head Boy, you? **

**JPOV**

I was making my way to what was probably the most important moment of my life, from someone else's perspective. Definitely not mine, I was sort of freaking out. Can a guy '_freak out'_? Or is that just a girl thing? Ok so I was _Manly _freaking out. I was on my way to meet Two Professors I only meet when I had done something wrong or was in need of a detention, now a guy can be freaking out from that sort of thing, _right?_

Oh well we're here now, no turning back, even if it's more inviting. Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail were in the mist of deciding the first prank of the year, it was sort of a tradition that the Marauders welcome the students and teachers back to Hogwarts with a good, laughable prank. _Maybe they will wait for me_; I thought for a passing second, no Sirius would be too impatient to wait; he'll be throwing prank ideas by the second. Or maybe they're already pulled a prank on the Slytherin's.

I pulled open the compartment door which was sure to lead to the two Professors waiting for me. They both looked up when I entered, probably surprised that I was early. But I was too I suppose, Lily wasn't there yet so we all sat and waited. _This is sooo boring,_ I thought.

I noticed that Professor Dumbledore was wearing dark purple robes, and McGonagall was wearing her signature Emerald robes. I was so bored that I noticed Dumbledore's robes seemed gold threaded at the end, _wow I did not need to know this information_. While McGonagall was checking some papers, Dumbledore seemed particularly interested in some muggle sweets, Sherbet Lemons or something-_they looked interesting to say the least_.

Lily Evans suddenly walked into the compartment. _Whoa, how was it possible for her to grow more beautiful every year?_ She was still petite, her Emerald eyes seemed to glow making the room feel special and warm with her presence. Her dark red hair hung in curls to her waist, and her creamy skin standing out with the help of her dark blue dress. She was gorgeous. _Lovely Lily._

She seemed to do a retake when she saw me, what can I say I'm just that handsome _(just kidding)_. Her eyes widened comically and her mouth opened to a perfect 'oh' shape, no words seemed to come out. God-smacked most likely, after all who would of thought that the number one prankster _(in my opinion, Sirius will say differently)_ and mischief maker would have made head boy? It's just not in the realms of possibilities.

Actually thinking like that_, how did I_ become Head Boy? Was Dumbledore _really_ drunk? Or did he write the wrong name? Or had he thought it would be funny to pair Lily Evans with the boy she hated? _The boy who loved her_- Oops hadn't meant for the information to get out. Dumbledore interrupted my thoughts before I could think any further.

"Ah Miss Evans glad to see you've joined us." Dumbledore's eyes seemed to twinkle, as if he was in on a private joke. "Now down to business, as the new head boy and girl you are expected to wear your badges at all times. These badges show your responsibility and the younger students will look up to you because of that, you must show them a good example. As heads it is your duty to look after and direct students and to offer assistance when it is required, and also to punish any rule-breakers. You are required to patrol the castle every Saturday and Sunday night, while the Prefects will patrol the others. You will also have to organize meetings with the prefects every couple of months, they will need to be reminded to use their powers properly and to not abuse them. You will also have to take charge in special events like the summer ball and the yearly Halloween party. If you have any questions on any matters do not hesitate to ask me of any of the other Professors, I believe that is all right Minerva?" Dumbledore turned towards her lifting an eyebrow comically.

Wow, that was some speech; I hope I remember it…

"Yes, I would like to tell you too that I am extremely proud of having both the head boy and girl from my house. But I would like to remind you to stick to the rules and show by example, but at the same time enjoy your last year at Hogwarts and make us proud." She gave them both one of her rare smiles and nodded to their Headmaster. Her eyes seemed to look at me when she said the stuff about rules, _Ooops?_ She's noticed my rule breaking, was it _too_ oblivious? Well I suppose half the recorded rule breaking was actually done by Padfoot and me.

"Of course." Lily's voice flowed like a spring breeze, her voice sounding like wind chimes. She sat with her back straight as usual and her hands in her lap, her fingers twisting her bracelets charms around. Wow everything she did was fascinating; I wanted to know how she had such good posture, why she liked to fiddle with her jewellery and why- wow lily-obsessed mind, I needed to get back to the present.

"Yes, Thank you Professors." I quickly added before anyone could notice the way my eyes clouded and my eyes rolled back into my head or anyone caught me staring at Lily for too long.

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling again and his mouth seemed to be curving into a smirk, ah there's the Dumbledore who is all knowing, I swear he knows everything. McGonagall smiled at the both of us, and Lily's eyes flickered over in my direction.

"I'm sure you two would like to head over to the Prefect Carriage now to inform them all of the jobs they need to do." Dumbledore told them, while taking out another of those weird yellow muggle sweets.

We both nodded and walked out of the compartment and walked towards the Prefect one, well I was following Lily since I didn't know the way. Well onto lighter topics Moony will be at this meeting, and Lily hasn't glared at me once since she saw me. Wow, is that some sort of record?

The meeting with the Prefects was breath and before I knew it, it had ended. As I got up, I noticed Moony and beckoned him.

"How was it?" Remus out of all the Marauders would most likely been the choice for head boy, he was more study-ish unlike the rest of us, but that didn't mean he didn't know how to have fun. Remus was the one who knew how the skirt around the rules, who knew the times which other Prefects were on duty or a particular spell the others, had forgotten. His sandy hair was the same length as his though Remus' hair behaved itself and lay straight, his light brown eyes the nearest they could get to gold. Remus was a little taller than himself, and he nearly always had a scar on his face or arms. The trouble of being a were-wolf, though Madam Pomfrey usually fixed those.

"Amazing, I didn't get yelled at once…or insulted!" I could feel the silly grin consuming my face, glee at the thought of lily actually not insulting me every time I asked her out. Nothing could take me down from this high.

"Well, that's a good start. But remember Prongs she doesn't like arrogant gits, so don't blow it." Remus looked amused beyond words, his eyebrows rising at the silly look on my face. I was in bliss, well actually lily-land, but bliss.

I was watching her from afar, thinking about how she played with her hair when she was nervous, how she a particular way in sitting when she was wearing a skirt, how when a breeze swept through the castle corridor he could smell her strawberry shampoo and her natural orange blossom and lilies scent. Wow, he really had gone over the edge and fallen in love with her.

* * *

><p><em>note: sooooo so sorry, i know i was meant to update like last week, but well i have poor excuses, like the fact there was this HUGE moth in my room (it was like the size of a fist!) and it stayed in my room for two nights which completely freaked me out. i'm sorry for this chapter being so short, i just can't be sirius enough right now, oops i meant serious... hope you like it, next chapter will be longer i swear! comment pleaseeeee! :)<em>


	9. Who's that girl?

**Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

_I would like to thank: _x Shaaa x, AnnyP, MissDracoMalfoy1998, RenaMystique, Lenners, HarryPotterLives, Melodiux, and LIZIES

_For your reviews and adding this story to your favourites XD you guys rock! Enjoy! _

**Chapter nine – Who's that girl? **

**RPOV**

We walked back to our compartment; Lily and one of her friends were walking in front of us. And James, well James was in _Lily-land_ as Padfoot likes to call it. It was most annoying at times, though brilliant blackmail material.

The prefect meeting had been brief, which was great, especially for those who wanted to return to their friends. I'm still not over the shock of James being Head Boy, though I'm happy for him I can't help but feel a bit cheated.

I, Remus Lupin, Moony to his friends, was mostly regarded as the only marauder that actually cared about studying and exams. Well let's just say it was more of a mask, to hide the mischief underneath. Sure people didn't really expect it, or even think about it, but when it came to the marauders we all had an image.

James was still in his trance, staring at the back of Lily's head. Her hair had grown since the last time we had seen it, the red curls bouncing as she walked. Her friend next to her had dark brown hair that seemed to swish like there was a breeze in the corridors, she looked awfully pale which contrasted dramatically with her dark hair. She wore muggle clothes, a short red dress with white polka dots and leggings. Her legs looked like they went of for miles thanks to her red heels.

They both stopped once they got to their compartment, turning around Lily gave me a friendly wave and James a small smile. Her friend turned our way, it was Emmeline Vance. I finally recognised her. She had grown over the summer, but her dark blue eyes still had their mysterious shine to them that held me captive, she was exquisite. Her bangs nearly fell into her eyes and her straight hair had a slight wave before meeting the middle of her back.

She smiled towards us and blushed when our eyes met, probably seeing the way I was staring at her. They both walked into their compartment without a second glance. I let out a breath of air.

"Moony my man, do I see attraction in your eyes? Has one of these ladies finally been chosen? Lucky Emmeline Vance, the first woman to ever attract the attention from the man of steel." James suddenly intruded on my thoughts.

I flashed him a glare, it wasn't the first time I had found a girl attractive, and I just was the first I had made it so obvious. I always had to talk myself out of having a relationship with a girl; I didn't want them to have to deal with the were-wolf side of me, after all who could love a were-wolf?

"Ugh Prongs, now is not the time. Just don't tell Padfoot or Wormtail or Merlin forbid Emmeline herself. I ask you as a fellow marauder to keep this secret." I looked at him sternly, sure he seemed to have grown up but I didn't want to take any chances.

"But Moony, how can I keep a secret from our brothers?" James grinned at me; clearly he was completely out of his lily daydream, just my luck.

"Well then I'll be forced to tell Lily all about your secret love notes and all the quills you stole from her, not including the wall you scrawl your initials together and also on nearly every single piece of parchment you own." I threatened him, I grinned when I saw genuine fear flicker through his eyes. Before he gave me a quick grin, and punched me in the arm.

"Fair game, I won't tell. Though…" he didn't finish his sentence.

"Though?" I asked dreading the answer.

"If I finally get Lily to say yes, you have to ask Vance on a date. How does that sound?" he arched an eyebrow at me, questioningly. Great, another deal.

"Fine, but you've got to show her all the love notes sometime after this first date of yours." I grinned at him, pleased at this conclusion. The look on his face was price-less. Ah sweet revenge!

"Fine, but you'll have to tell Vance about your fury little problem, and don't look at me like that! She deserves to know the truth and not think your cheating on her or something impossible like that" James' face turned stern, he really had grown up. Last year he would have made more fun of the fact I was crushing on a girl, or about my fury little problem, as he likes to call it. Maybe the impossible really does happen, which makes lily's answer to James' question more likely to be yes.

I merely nodded as we opened the door to our compartment. Sirius was stretched out completely on one side reading a piece of parchment and Peter was sitting opposite still eating his stash of Bertie Botts Every flavour Beans, they both looked up when we entered.

"Prongs, Moony! At last I've written down all the brilliant ideas I have for our welcome back prank!" _well that explained the parchment at least_. I saw James smile in Padfoot's direction and sit down, and as there was no room for me on Sirius' side I sat down next to Peter.

"Want one?" he offered the packet to me, smiling all the while. Peter was the shortest of us all; he had mousy brown hair and blue eyes. He seemed to have put on more weight during the summer, but that was probably because of his mother. I shook my head as an answer.

"Last time I had one of those it was cabbage. I hate cabbage." I shivered at the memory, I swore to myself after that I would never try another of Bertie Botts Every Flavour beans again, even if it looked like it could be a chocolate flavoured.

"Marauder's?" Sirius' clearly annoyed voice drifted over to us. He was the one of the tallest boys in the school, and apparently one of the most handsome according to the female population. His black hair hung lazily over his eyes while the rest hang to his chin with a slight wave. His grey eyes never dimming in their brightness and always holding a twinkle of mischief in them, he couldn't see how Sirius could ever lose hope in life. Because if it was one thing he was good at it was never wasting the moment and always living in the present, never letting the past or the future upset him.

"Yes, Padfoot?" our board tones not affecting his positive glee at all.

"I have decided" he told us. "We will plan out small pranks to delight our fellow pupils until we follow it up with a bang!" he even did the hand gesture as if we didn't know what a 'bang' was.

"And what are these little pranks?" James asked, raising an eyebrow at Sirius.

"Oh, well I was thinking turning Slytherin's robes pink, turning all the tables pink…" he went off staring into the distance.

"What about turning the carriages pink too? Or-", Peter put in helpfully.

"That's a brilliant idea Wormtail; we could add bows and sequins." James cut-across Peter. "Through I don't think we should turn the Slytherin's robes pink Padfoot."

"Ah, ruining all my fun there Prongs!" Sirius wined.

"I'm Head Boy now, I'm meant to encourage younger students to follow the rules and that means not picking on others or pranking people enough to send them to the hospital wing." I noticed the others face's staring at James in disbelief as well as my own.

"But turning their robes pink won't harm them." Sirius told him, all the while giving James a questioning look.

"It will make them want revenge, and that will not fit well with the younger students." James voice held a note which told us all that this decision was final. Well that was odd, usually I'm the one who tells them to lighten up on the pranks…

"Ok, so Wormtail's idea then?" I ask just to break the tension, and sense of weirdness in the room was a bit too much.

"Yes, we'll have to get out before everyone else but that won't be a problem seeing as the carriages are usually stationed at the back of the train." Sirius said, pretending to stroke a fake beard.

We all nodded in agreement, and started talking about our summers.

"Excuse me fellow marauders but I'm going to put my robes on." James stood up and went out of the compartment in search for the nearest cubical.

"Great now Mr. Head Boy is gone we can do a proper prank!" Sirius crackled, while rubbing his hands together like a muggle villain. _Oh dear Merlin…_

* * *

><p><em>note: i love Remus! don't you? i'm going to be away for a week in Egypt! so the next update will probably be in september... review and i'll try to upload 2 chapters for then! XD<em>


	10. Snape, Snape, Severus Snape

**Thanks too these people who recently added this story to their faves and alerts! : mi0531, dancingsnow, MaryOlivia, harrypotter554**

**And thank you to: ****AnnyP****, ****dancingsnow****, and ****Lenners**** for reviewing the last chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 - Snape, Snape, Severus Snape<strong>

**LPOV**

**And now on with the story….**

"-and that's when Darcy screams-it was hilarious!" Mary gasped out between giggles. The rest of us laughed along with her, Marlene and Mary herself had both fallen out of their chairs while clutching their sides.

Lily laughed along with her friends glad to finally have people who understood her around her. She suddenly looked up from her laughing fit in time to see someone walk slowly past the door to their compartment. It was James Potter.

Lily hadn't really let herself look at him properly when they'd had their two meetings. But she saw the difference from last year. He had grown taller and leaner, his muscles (from chaser practice) nearly burst through his shirt. His glasses lay a bit a screw his long nose, his hazel eyes glowed and his hair was in its natural messy state.

She expected to see a mischievous grin on his face but was met by a thoughtful look. His eyebrows created little wrinkles on his forehead and he bit his lip while carrying his school clothes close, all in all he looked very cute.

He was handsome, and no one could say that wasn't so. Lily herself had had a crush on him during fifth year, but out of an old friendship to Severus she had pushed her feelings aside. She wondered if she and Severus had never become friends would that have meant things could have been different. _Would she have said yes the first time James had asked her out?_

Though his bullish way had put her off him, she could say the same about the mischievous side; it gave him this incredible air of self confidence and mystery.

Yes, she could say the same for the harmless and funny pranks he and his friends pulled after all she and her friends had played a couple on them without being caught.

Like the time when she had caught them all sleeping in the common room and given them all makeovers in an act of revenge. And the girls still had the photo of that night, in case they needed blackmail. This would be the last year to use it though; maybe I could suggest something to the girls.

Through James' thoughtful look and the responsible air that seemed to be surrounding him now made her pause. _Could she stoop to the Marauders level? Would this be the year of revenge?_

It was an exiting idea, the girls against the boys, a secret battle of revenge. They would be heroes, and they would deliver justice. _But how to broach the idea to the others?_

"Hey what you staring at lily?" Emma's voice awoke her from her thoughts. The others seemed to realise she was stuck in important thoughts and they all stared at her.

"Bet it was James." Marlene whispered to Alice, they both silently giggled until I glared at them.

"Ladies," I stood up and paced the small area of floor in our compartment. "This is our last year, the last year we will ever be at Hogwarts, the last year-"

"We get it, it's the last year!" Alice moaned.

"The last year to get revenge." I let my sentence hang in the air for a moment; a grin appeared on my face. "Ladies this year we will be heroes, we will be mischief makers, we will be-"

**BOOM!**

A large noise tore through the corridors, smoke clouded everything outside. _And just when I was in the middle of an important speech!_

"Who wants to bet that was Black's idea?" Marlene smirked; Alice and Mary rolled their eyes.

"We're not going to bet on something we will lose." Dorcas told her.

"Oh don't be a sore spot, Cas." Marlene pouted, she began to fiddle with her plait and some of her curly hair came lose.

"I guess this is my queue, I'll be in the Slytherin compartment, and if I'm not back in twenty minutes send a rescue party." I waved to my friends and slipped out of our door I pattered the place I knew my head girl badge was pinned. _At least that was there._

I made my way down the train's corridor heading towards where the slytherin's always sat. Once I had got there people were already running around like crazy, why couldn't they just stay in their seats?

"Black!" I shouted above the chaos, a black blob ran towards me knocking me off my feet.

"Lily beans!" Sirius jumped back and appeared to give me a hand. I gave him the questioning eyebrow and got up by myself, dusting my clothes from their fall.

"Care to explain yourself?" I asked him, the fog was beginning to thin.

"Not really…" I saw his smug smirk even through the fog; I rolled my eyes at his careless attitude._ I wonder if this is what McGonagall feels every day? _A mixture of annoyance and humour, all in all you wonder what goes through this boy's brain.

"Fine, just tell me it doesn't have any lasting effects." I pulled the signature one hand on hip and poked his shoulder.

"Apart from giving them all lovely pink blushes those Slytherin gits will be unharmed." He grabbed my hand to stop the poking and removed it from his clutches.

"Lovely. You can go back to your evil layer now." I waved in his face and turned back around. He moved quickly past me.

"Thanks Evans!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Its Black!" shouted a young Slytherin pointing in the direction he had just left in. a couple of students heard him and ran towards the already disappearing figure in the distance.

I let out a laugh, the sweet smell of mischievous air! I breathed a sigh of relief, the day was on its way to being the best arriving day to Hogwarts that I'd ever had.

"Lily?" a familiar voice called out from behind me, I felt like mentally slamming my head into a wall. _Why'd I have to go and jinx it?_

"What do you want?" I turned around and glared at the boy in front of me, he hadn't grown much he was still a little shorter than me, though some how impossibly so his hair had got greasier and his eyes darker, his skin as well looked even paler.

"Lily I just want to talk, why can't we be friends like we once were? Why won't you forgive me?" his brows knitted together and he seemed to be trying to pull the puppy dog face that only Sirius Black was perfect at.

"Why? I've told you why Snape, or do you really have the memory of a fish?" my anger spiked, all the aggression from his fake innocent face and the memory of how he made my sister hate me came back within that instant.

"Lily-". He began, shaking his head as if I was a frustrating child.

"No! I'm Evans to you, only my friends call me Lily and you certainly aren't one of them! Remember? And why would you want to be friends with me anyways? I'm the mud-blood remember?" his eyes widened at that. "Yes I'll call myself a mud-blood and I'm proud of that! So if you'll excuse me I'm going to join people who don't give a shit about blood." I stormed away, shaking my balled up fists.

"Li-"

"I told you not to call me that!" I spun around and aimed a well placed bat-bogey hex into the centre of his chest. I didn't look back; he deserved _everything_ that was coming for him.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: hey everyone! i'm in an uploading addiction! you'll be happy to know another chapter is uploaded today ;) but only if i get more than five comments!<em>


	11. Return to Sanity

**Chapter 11 – Return to Sanity **

**APOV**

"Oh my wizard God!"

"Mighty Magic!"

"Talking Threstles!"

"Bloomin' Broomsticks"

"Overlarge Owls!"

"WHAT?" they all turned towards me, their eyes wide and their mouths hanging open, it was beyond comical. But somehow I managed to keep a straight face and only let a small giggle slip.

"Overlarge owls?" Marlene asked her eyebrows elevating up her forehead.

"So?" I asked them.

""Seriously?" Cas asked, before dissolving into giggles of her own.

"Um…yeah?" I bit my lip, all this attention was making me nervous, I began to twist a stray lock of wavy black hair that had escaped my messy bun around my finger.

"That's all you've got to say?" Emma smirked at me.

"Didn't you hear what Lily just told us?" Mary laughed out despite herself.

"Of course!"

"Then why…" Marlene asked again, all the while Lily had dropped onto the floor and was shaking nearly as hard as the train.

"It was the first thing that came to mind. My dad said it this summer; I suppose it just stuck with me." I felt my face take on a dreamy expression when I thought of the summer, oh Franks letters had been_ sooo_ romantic! I was nearly dieing just to be able to see him again…

I was shocked out of my thoughts by the sound of banging and the dropping of bodies. It appeared the rest of them hadn't held on any longer and let them selves roll onto the floor with laughter, while most of them were holding their stomachs Cas was banging her fist against the wall as if she was in pain. I let a grin eclipse my face and joined them, after all if you can't stop them join them!_ Isn't that a saying?_

"Hey fellow dorm mates-" A voice came through the compartment door and two bodies followed it. Hestia Jones, who was on the Griffindor Quidditch team, she had bouncy black curly hair that reached to the middle of her waist and her blue eyes sparkled behind her rectangular glasses. Behind her was Melody Brown a small girl with bright Green eyes and light chin length brown hair that flicked out. All in all you couldn't ask for two better room mates for me and my friends.

"Wow, who attacked you lot with a cheering charm?" Hestia laughed sitting down on an empty chair.

"No one, Lils here just had a encounter with Grease boy!" Marlene grinned.

"Ooooh do tell!" Melody clapped her hands together and leaned forward for the tale.

"it was nothing much, just the normal argument and then I hexed him with my bat-bogey hex." Lily grinned at the memory.

"She's not telling it right! It was amazing Mel, I'll tell you!" Cas jumped in.

"We don't have time ladies, the train is stopping in a minute and we still haven't changed into our robes." Emma told the rest of us while looking down at her gold watch, the one every pureblood or half-blood witch or wizard gets when they turn seventeen.

"I get the changing room first!" I yelled out already having my uniform on hand, I ran out before any of them could stop me.

And bumped straight into someone.

"Oopsy Daisy!" I looked up at the person I had crashed into, it was Frank.

"Frank!" I squealed and hugged him, he seemed to tense for a moment before wrapping his arms around me.

"Alice, what am I going to do with you?" he asks rhetorically, rolling his eyes at me.

"Kiss me?" I told him cheekily, stretching up on my toes and wrapping my arms around his neck, his lips met mine and I felt like a person who had been without water for weeks. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me tighter towards him. I sighed into his mouth and he broke the kiss and pulled back.

"We wouldn't want to get you in trouble with McGonagall already, would we? And just for not wearing you robes to the feast." He grinned down at me, kissing my cheek he waved goodbye without waiting for my reply.

_Ooooh I'm so in love!_

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: sorry for the shortness but i've already got the next chapter ready to upload! thanks for the reviews! XD you guys rock!<em>


	12. Carmen Riley, what a bitch

**Because I love your reviews I decided to update a third chapter, and also because the previous ones are quite short. So I give this chapter to all the fabulous people who review and like my story, Thank you soooo much!**

**x Shaaa x, AnnyP, MissDracoMalfoy1998, RenaMystique, Lenners, HarryPotterLives, Melodiux, LIZIES,**** mi0531, dancingsnow, MaryOlivia, harrypotter554, ginnyweasleylover99, candy3314**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – Carmen Riley, what a bitch<strong>

**MPOV**

_And just when I thought this day was perfect_, Mary thought. Well it was, the train ride had gone without a hitch. But then came the carriages.

"Oh great look who it is." Cas groaned.

"Huh?" I looked up and saw who was sitting in the next carriage. _What_ is probably a better question.

Three girls occupied the carriage, all of them Ravenclaws. Just _don't _ask me how they got into the cleverest house at Hogwarts, I have _no_ idea.

The leader of the pack was Carmen Riley, blonde, blue eyed and super model tall. Then came her second in command, Lauren Hais, the dumbest of the lot, she had light brown hair and big brown eyes. And lastly Katherine Hale, blonde with brown eyes, the girl who was destined to marry a Slytherin.

Really, all these girls should have been placed in Slytherin, or better yet MacDonald's.

And that is _not_ a pun to my surname.

"Great, can't we just wait for the next one?" Marlene moaned. We had all dreaded this moment; we didn't want to face the three evil witches just yet. But apparently Merlin thought we should. Darn him!

So we all walked forward reluctantly, and when the evil threesome finally noticed us they scowled in our direction and went back to their girly chit chat. Ugh I could swear they are the actually daughters of the devil.

Luck was in for us though and the she-devils didn't annoy us, much.

Once we had got to the front entrance though, they seemed to realise that hadn't attempted to make our lives a living misery yet.

"Hey ginger. What kind of socks are they?" Lauren snared. I looked down at the socks Lily was wearing; well they were original, and quite cool. They were white with green apples and red hearts; they were so lily like that I had to smile. Lily though simply ignored her and kept on walking.

"Oi ginger mugs, don't you have any fashion sense? Or do you get you advice from Dorcus here." Carmen laughed out.

"Too far" I whispered to Marlene, she nodded in agreement.

Cas spun around and walked right up to her and punched her in the stomach.

"Bitch, what are you wearing? And elephant skin?" Cas spat in her face, but the back-up crew had decided to step in.

"Oh no, I've wanted to hex you into the next century for quite some time Lauren Lorry." Lily marched over too No.2 and began to duel her.

No.3 though was still coming towards Cas, well what a friend to do?

"Oh no you don't! Petrificus Totalus!" I raised my wand at her, she tried to reach for her own but wasn't quick enough and the spell hit her straight on. Gesh she didn't even try to move out the way, well she was frozen for now. I looked up and saw Marlene had joined Cas in taking down Ice Queen and Alice had joined Lily. Emma came up to me.

"Didn't need much help, did you?" she grinned at me, Emma really had grown she was a head taller than me now.

"No, should we help the others take them down?" just as I said it I saw Lily hex evil two, and Cas cast a leg-locker curse on Ice Queen. Round one to us.

"OH YEAH!" Cas yelled out, Marlene punched the air and Alice started doing a happy dance, Lily even started whooping along with Emma. And I joined Alice dancing at our victory.

"Well, its just like a strip club isn't it Prongs?" a cocky voice floated towards us, we all turned around and saw the four Marauders staring at us.

"You would know, wouldn't you Paddy?" sneered Cas. His face looked so surprised by her comment that it sent the rest of us howling with laughter.

"Well I'm definitely not getting on the wrong side of you girls in a hurry." Remus said while flicking the frozen Katherine in the shoulder.

"A wise man, you boys should be taking lessons from Remus here. He's clever, cute and a gentleman." Emma smiled. Remus seemed to blush slightly at her words and the other boys laughed.

"Take lessons from Remus? Is that the best you can do Meadows?" Black smirked. But Cas just replied with the roll of her eyes.

"What about fashion lessons from her Evilness, Black? I'm sure our school shirt is white." Marlene's cocky voice spoke out.

We all looked at what he was wearing. Pink, it was pink.

"Did you lose a bet or something?" she smirked at his frustrated face.

"Why you staring at my chest anyway McKinnon? See something you like?" he puffed out his chest and stood in a super man pose that he could only have known from muggle studies.

We all snickered at Marlene's shocked expression, before it turned into a snarl.

"You watch it Black, one day you'll get what coming for you." She shouted at him before walking off into the building.

"Marls!" Cas yelled after her, following straight behind.

"Shall we?" I asked Alice pretending to offer my arm. She giggled and we walked through the door together.

"Wait for us!" Lily shouted after us.

We all entered the building and headed towards the great hall for the very memorable welcome feast that always happened every year. We caught up with the other two and sat at the head of the table thanks for it being it our last year.

"Yay!" squealed Alice, "we rule the school!" we all laughed at her bouncing up and down, and thankfully Frank arrived at just the right time to calm her down.

"Thanks Frank!" we all sighed together grateful, the couple were like yin and yang. They fit together so perfectly that the minute they were together everyone knew they would end up being married one day.

Before any of us could say anything the first years arrived into the hall. I didn't pay much attention to went on from there, I was to busy staring at the gorgeous face of Adam Chang a Ravenclaw seventh year. Oh, if only he would notice me!

After some time Dumbledore finally stood up and tapped his glass, the crowd hushed.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome back to another new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our feast, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment!" he sat back down as people started to clap while my friends and I laughed.

The plates filled with food, and we all grabbed at what we personally liked. I took the roast potatoes and pork chops, and daring it I even picked up a peppermint humbug. None of us talked while we ate, it was as if we completely forgot that we'd eaten on the train. Quicker than I thought possible the remains vanished and desert appeared instead.

I laughed when Lily picked up her favourite pudding, Treacle tarts. It was so familiar that me and Alice both laughed when we saw Remus pick up a chocolate éclair.

At last when all the desserts disappeared as well, Dumbledore got to his feet again.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." His eyes shot into the Marauder's direction as they giggled like little school girls.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch." James, Emmeline and Hestia all got a sparkle in their eyes at the thought of their favourite pass-time, Quidditch. "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

He flicked his wand making the all too familiar long gold ribbon fly into the air and form words, but we didn't need it. After all who could forget a song that was sung for six years straight?

"Everyone pick out their favourite tune," Dumbledore said, "and off we go!" And everyone bellowed it out.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald, Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling, With some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, __just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot." _

I yelled it out along with Marlene and we hugged each other, only after we finish did I notice the other tunes that the Griffindor's sung. It turned out Sirius had chosen the funeral march, James had chosen opera, and Remus had chosen the super speedy tune, whilst Peter had chosen a high pitched squeal.

We all laughed at what was our last time in such a familiar setting, we would never return to Hogwarts after this year. The thought made me shudder, after all who knew what was out there?

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: woah, that was quite a chapter! hope you all liked it, it my version of saying thank you to all who review and have adding my story to their favorites and alerts! thank you sooooo soo much! without you lot i'd feel depressed and probably wouldn't have written this far... ;)<em>


	13. Trouble Makers

_**Thanks to: (for reviewing the last three chapters! you guys rock and I really appreciate your comments)**_

_**ginnyweasleylover99, Lenners, team., dancingsnow, AnnyP, **__**x Shaaa x**_

_**This chapter is for you guys! ;)**_

_**Declaimer: i don't own Harry Potter, i am only 17 after all...**_

**Chapter 13 – Trouble Makers, that's our name and game**

**SPOV**

Students began to get out of their seats, when it happens. My master plan, after all Peter's idea had been pushed aside (we didn't want our reputation to be ruined by a load of pink ribbons).

**Bang!**

POP!

_Whoosh!_

Fireworks exploded from all the tables, raining down on the students. Though that wasn't the interesting part.

Hufflepuffs clothes started flashing all the colours of the rainbow, instead of being the normal colours of the school uniform.

At the Ravenclaw table multi-coloured bows on bonnets along with stuffed parrots had been placed on the student's heads

And at our table everyone's hair had started changing colour and flashing like muggle light bubble-things. Apart from me and the boys.

_Ooops… forgot to tell James how to save his hair, ah now if looks could kill…_

Oh, but best of all were the Slytherin's. The student's skin had changed to a different colour per person, to reflect their inner soul…as Remus put it. Ha! That guy has gone puke colour! _Or is it a girl?_

"Sirius Black!" a familiar high pitched voice sounded from a couple of seats down the table. No need to see who that is. Dorcas Meadows and I have been on a consent prank war just between our selves since the first time we laid eyes upon each other before Hogwarts. Though you can't really call it a prank war when the opponent usually just hex's you instead…we'll I suppose it's a quicker reaction.

And between all the heads and hers that now glared in my direction I thought it would be best if I just ran for it.

I shot a look to Moony and Wormtail but saw to my astonishment that they had already started to run for it, and were now running through the door way. And weirdly enough as I jumped out of my seat, I thanked Prongs for all those torturous Quidditch practices. And in the mist of all the angry yells directed my way I heard the unmistakable sound on the Headmaster chuckling. Dumbledore really was one weird but brilliant bloke.

I grabbed the door once I reached it and turned around to the surprised and angry faces of my fellow students, who were probably wondering why I had just stopped mid-escape.

"Welcome back to the last Marauder year!" I yelled through the chaos.

Grinning I sent a smirk towards the Slytherin table and raised my eyebrows in challenge at little old Snivellus who had by magic turned pink to my delight.

And without further of do, I ran for my life.

And that is something naturally born trouble maker (_like myself_) are best at.

Once I'd finally made my way to the Griffindor entrance through the passages we marauders knew by heart. I was leaning against the portrait of the fat lady out of breathe.

"My Merlin boy! What have you been running from?"

I looked up at her face and grinned, recognition passed through her eyes along with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, its you Sirius, well I guess I already know." She looked down at me with a knowing smile. "Though it is something I'll get to see, isn't it?" her eyes brightened at the thought.

"I wouldn't have it any other way my lady." I playfully winked at her, while scanning through my head what the password was. I knew it had something to do with food…_Bertie Botts? Chocolate frog? Pumpkin pastries? Oh this was making me hungry…_

"Pumpkin Juice!" I answered, cutting her off from her next words.

"Mmm…delicious stuff." She smiled while the portrait hole flew open.

I made my way staggering from the strain of my limbs. I should have done more exercise in the summer than just going down stairs for meals.

"ugh." I flopped onto a couch and nodded at Remus and Peter who were both lying across two separate couches. Well it appeared that they both had been until Peter had somehow rolled onto the floor. And that's where he lay now, not even bothering to get up, but simply having a face full of carpet.

"That was amazing gents, wasn't it?" I yawned.

"I think we're losing our touch, Padfoot." Remus managed to right his head, so it no longer hanged on the back of the sofa.

"What?" I tried to raise an eyebrow in his direction but quickly gave up and focused on controlling my breathing instead.

"I think Moony means is, is that it was similar to what we did in fifth year." Peter said rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling, and looking exactly like someone who was hyperventilating.

"Well sorry Pete, but I was preoccupied with something else this summer, so my more creative side took a break." I scowled in his direction, but the action was missed.

"Don't take it out on Wormtail, Padfoot. We both know Mrs Potter was more of a mother to you than your actual one." Remus tried to smile sympathetically at me, but it appeared he had even less energy than I.

"I understand, I suppose we need to make up for our lack of creativity for the rest of the year, then boys!" I winked at them.

"Yeah, and you might want to include me on your plans, next time." James pounced on me and hit me in the shoulder.

"Agh!" I rubbed my now bruised shoulder and ego.

"Sorry Prongs, we just thought that since your Head Boy…" Peter sat up with the help of the couch against his back.

"Oh come on guys! Just because I now have more responsibility than you all, it doesn't mean I'm going to turn into McGonagall or something" he glared at us and sat down next to me.

"Sorry Prongs, we were just scarred that you might have lost your Marauder self and gained an academic view." I joked.

"Nah, I'm naturally gifted in the school stuff. And my Marauding senses will never disappear!" James winked and we all laughed.

"Sirius Black!" several feminine voices yelled coming through the portrait hole.

"You will pay for what you did to my hair!" Dorcas yelled, showing her now stuck too colour, Green. "I look like a Slytherin wanna be!" she shrieked.

"Ah, my fellow Marauding Gentlemen this is where I take my queue to escape!" I saluted them and ran like a mad man up to our dormitory, hearing the sound of running feet and laughter behind me.

* * *

><p><em>Author note: i want to thank you all again for staying with me through out this story! i have big plans for it and you'll be glad to know that i've planned out a lot of the chapters already and the story will end up being super long :D<em>

_thank you all who review! love you lots, free hugs to you all! :)_

_Izzy_


	14. Fanged chicken

**Chapter 14 – Padfoot's Surprise **

**PPOV **

_**Thank you for reviewing my last chapter….**_team., ginnyweasleylover99, Madipwns512 and NorthernKitty _**thank you guys!**_

_Mmm…cake. In front of me stood a gigantic cheese cake. Wow, this can't be real! I skipped down the yellow brick road towards my precious. Up close it looked even bigger, ah cake! And CHEESE! My favourite things, I must be dreaming this doesn't seem real. All of a sudden I felt something poke me. _

"No! You can't take my cheese cake!" I yelled out.

"Pete?" I heard Remus' voice dimly, but ignored it and walked towards the cake of my dreams. When suddenly I felt wet, though when I looked up at the purple sky it didn't appear to be raining. _Odd_.

"Wormtail!" I heard Sirius' shout directed at me, waking me up.

"Ugh!" I opened my eyes and saw Padfoot rolling on the ground consumed with laughter, Remus wasn't doing much better he tried to cover his laughter with his pillow. And James has hugging his bed post in a fight to stay upright. _Ah, why couldn't my mates just let me sleep?_

"You alright Peter?" Frank asked me, grinning. I rolled my eyes and walked straight into the bathroom to dry myself.

"Pete! Come on mate! We're going to be late for breakfast if you don't hurry!" I threw open the bathroom door and ran around my bed searching for my tie, no luck it seemed to be lost in the heap of clothes under my bed; well hopefully McGonagall won't notice…

"Coming!" I ran down the stairs and joined the rest of the Marauders in walking to the great hall.

"Mmm… waffles!" I picked up another and spread syrup all over it, how I loved waffles! I looked at the others plates and saw they were almost finished. Sirius typically had a whole stack of pancakes and Dorcas was looking at him in disgust while spreading jam on her toast. James was staring at Lily while his jam was running down his chin, while she ignored him and ate a bacon sandwich which she sometimes made. Remus was sneaking looks at Emmeline who was sipping porridge and blowing on it, Marlene next to her was inspecting her bacon for any fat and Mary was dipping her bread in egg yoke. Alice and Frank sat next to each other feeding each other pieces of fruit and giggling.

I stared at Mary who had recently cut her light brown hair to just below her shoulders, her uniform hugged her curves and she had tied her tie around her arm. I'd had a bit of a crush on her for a while now, ever since she had passed me frog spawn in potions last year. Her eyes glistened and her hair shone. I saw her eyes now shift from focusing on her food to the Ravenclaw's table and look at Edgar Bones who was already staring at her, they'd been dating for the last weeks of last year, and it seemed they still liked each other by the similar blushes that graced their cheeks. Darn it!

"Mr Pettigrew?" McGonagall's naturally stern voice woke me up from my imagination making me squeak and nearly jump off my seat.

"It wasn't me Professor!" I automatically told her, my voice rising up a level. I looked up at her wide eyed and noticed amusement in her eyes.

"You're timetables." She said simply while giving them out to all of us. I looked down at my own and let out a grown; it was as complicated as last year. Six lessons in all; charms, DADA, potions, transfiguration, divination and care of magical creatures. Well at least I had the guys with me for most of my lessons.

"Hey look Mel; we have History of magic with the Hufflepuffs! Wow I never thought Binn's would free us from the Terrible Three-some." Hestia's voice rang out, she grinned at her best friend Melody Brown who rolled her eyes and continued to put lip-gloss on with the help of the highly polished goblets.

"I've got it too." Alice and Frank's voice said at the same time, they looked at each and blushed several shades of red. All the while Lily, James, Sirius and Cas told the rest of them the same thing.

"Ah the joy of a napping session, I'm _so_ looking forward to Binns." Cas pretended to lean back on the bench while tucking her arms behind her head as if she was sunbathing.

Everyone laughed as she leaned too far back and fell off the bench all together, and Marlene managed to spit out a fountain of pumpkin juice right at me. One pair of clean shirts down, a couple more to go.

"So what does everyone have next?" Remus asked smiling into his own drink, I rolled my eyes in his direction while Lily did a quick charm on my shirt making it clean again.

"_Ooooh_ Charms!" Lily practically sang out, her eyes going misty and her hands began to fiddle with her hair. While James smiled like the sun.

"Me too!" he beamed at her, Emmeline let out a snort and Marlene was taken over by giggles, and Cas finally got back into her seat missing the whole thing.

"We all do." Mary pointed out rolling her eyes at James while grinning.

"Excellent, so that means we'll pass three broom cupboards on the way!" Sirius smirked and began to search the room with his eyes.

"Honestly Black, is that _all_ you think about?" Cas scowled at him, his eyes immediately zeroed in on her. His eyes then took that certain shine that told his three best friends that mischief was about to follow.

"Well Meadows, do I hear a touch of Jealousy In that _lovely_ voice of yours. Were you hoping that I might ask you to accompany me to the nearest cupboard?" he raised a delicate eyebrow in her direction and put on his 'sexy grin' as he likes to call it.

"no way in hell, not even if it were the choice of you and Amos Diggory, who everyone knows is a complete arsehole." She sneered and looked down her nose at him, turning her body away from him.

And because she looked away she missed the brief flash of disbelief cross over Sirius face, which was covered up with a sneer of his own.

"Didn't need to take that literally Meadows, I was being sarcastic. Ever heard of sarcasm?"

She ignored him and began talking to Emmeline who was still sipping her porridge while looking at her timetable. Remus seemed to come out of his daze and looked at his own, while Alice and Frank talked excitedly about their up coming lessons and Marlene jumped into conversation with lily who still hadn't come down from her charms high.

"Sirius?" a girl jumped on Padfoot and began hugging him with all her might. Nicky Smith had been his girlfriend since the last years last term, her bleached blonde curly hair reached to her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkled. Nicky was on the Hufflepuff's Quidditch team and was as bouncy as Sirius was mischievous.

Sirius stood up and grinned while saluting and ran off with Nicky out of the hall. We laughed as they nearly banged into a bunch of Slytherin's on their way out. James reached down under the table and brought out Sirius' bag.

"He forgot it again; I suppose it's my turn to bring it?" James laughed.

"Of course." Remus told him in his manner of fact voice and I laughed along with them.

"Shall we go?" I asked them, knowing James liked to secure a seat for Lily at the back of the class room every single time with out fail.

"Girls?" Remus turned towards them, but they appeared to be to in depth with their conversations. Though thankfully Frank noticed and grinned in agreement.

"So just pair off and begin!" Professor Flitwick smiled at them all; he was almost as in love with Charms as much as Lily was, and that is saying something.

As soon as everyone had turned towards their desk partners, Remus and I turned around to discuss pranking possibilities with the other Marauders, and that's how we spent most of our first lesson, up until…

"Alice! It's Episkes, not Episkos." Mary shouted, so instead of the paper cut healing, the blood started squirting out more. While Mary looked quite beside herself, Alice seemed to be dancing around their table searching for something. The other girls were to busy laughing in their seats to help them, so they missed Professor Flitwick do a spectator under arm Episkes spell while still taking to Amos Diggory on how to wave his wand right.

"I can't believe we missed that! Was it like this?" Cass did a theatrical swoop with her wand, bending it under her arm and winking at a passing seventh year Ravenclaw.

"No Cass It was more like," Marlene did a twirl and with her wand hand bent underneath her left arm she flicked her wrist, and then with the same hand flicked her hair and blew a kiss at another passing Ravenclaw student who suddenly didn't seem able to walk. The girls laughed and carried on walking ahead.

"Well Transfiguration next my good men, up for a one to one with Minnie dearest?" Sirius smirked, his long bangs dangling in his eyes. James just rolled his eyes and Remus chuckled.

"Do I smell a prank?" I asked him smiling, it was good to have my friends back, and it was like we'd never left.

"No Pete, I think you just smell the sweat of hundreds of magical beings." Sirius waved his arms around extravagantly and pats me on the shoulder.

"Don't listen to him Wormtail, he's just messing with you." Remus rolled his eyes and as they reached the door he hurried on ahead, opening it for the girls while making a humours bow to them all. Laughing good naturally they blew him kisses and Marlene went far enough to give Remus a small bow and then began waving like the muggle Queen to the rest of us.

"Very funny Marls, common before the Ravenclaw's steal all the good seats." Emma said dragging Marlene by the hand into the classroom. The rest of us followed them inside to find McGonagall already standing at the front.

"Don't sit down yet, as always in my lessons I shall be calling out partners." She looked down at a list and began calling out names while we all waited at the sides.

"Potter, Fields." James and Alice looked happy enough as they sat down at in the front, though Frank looked longingly after Alice.

"Bones, Macdonald- no not you Amelia, you're brother, yes you Edgar, you don't have to look quite so happy." Edgar Bones seemed to be skipping to his seat next to Mary.

"Black, Evans. Now Miss Evans don't look like that. Mr Black so help me I will drag you over here if you make me… and no that is not a challenge!" Sirius and Lily made their way to their seats behind James and Alice.

"Dearborn, Hais." No trouble there, Lauren seemed to be climbing onto Caradoc's lap.

"Pettigrew, Willow." He made his way to the next available seats behind Sirius and Lily. "No Mr Pettigrew, take the next row." As I sat down I got my first glimpse of the girl who I would be sitting next to the rest of the year, Selena Willow was tall, pale blonde and big blue eyes. He remembered how her dorm mates called her Silly Selena, last year because she had started dating Xenophilius Lovegood. Though all he could really remember of her was the small noises that came from her caldron every Potions lesson two years before.

"Lovegood, Meadows." McGonagall carried on. "Longbottom, Bones. Yes it's you this time Amelia."

"Chang, Riley… Reads, Hale…Hall, Mckinnon…Lupin, Vance…Moore, Fox. Russell, Brown" To say Remus didn't look the happiest of them all…was an understatement. Through Adam and Carmen didn't look to put out either and David Russell and Melody seemed to be hitting it off.

"Before we begin, Evans, Potter. Stay behind so I can talk Head duties with you two," she looked them in the eye while they both gave confused looks. "now-"

The remainder of the lesson dragged, Minnie talked about the importance of N.E.W.T.S and then set us of to work half way through the lesson. The only exiting thing happened when Sirius got to bored in transfigurating his chicken into a stool and decided to do it only half way, leaving a trail of terror which all the girls jumped out the way of and screamed at while some of the boys tripped over them to get out the way. And half way through the chase the chickin-stool seemed to have gained fangs, and the only real glue at who did it was the glint in Remus' eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: so ok, in my defence it was really hard to come up with a way to think like Peter. But I guess that doesn't help me when you all start throwing rotten fruit at me, does it? : well instead of making up more excuses I've decided to give you another chapter this month, so you won't have to wait long ;) thanks for the lovely reviews! They really motivated me to get this chapter finished :) please leave a review! :D_


	15. Of Rooms, Feelings and Multiple Animals

**Author's note: hey guys! *dodges rotten tomatoes and banana's* hey that's an awful waste of food! But well I guess I deserved it. I'm soooo so sorry for not updating sooner, I've had piles of homework that I've had to dig myself out of and I've still got a lot left, but out of the kindness of my heart and the utter bored ness that overtook me with this homework I managed to type out a rather lengthy chapter, my longest so far! So enjoy and thank you **_Melodiux_** (thank you so much), **_Madipwns512_** (the name Dorcas Meadows is an actual character J.K made up), **_team._** (I've changed the title, and sorry about the last chapter I was in a writers block), and **_northernkitty_** (I hope this chapter is better!). Also thank you to all the people who've added this story to their alerts! Thank you guys for sticking through with me and happy new year! :D now on with the story!**

**Chapter 15 – Of Rooms, Feelings and multiple animals**

**LPOV**

"Ugh those boys." Mary muttered, quickly putting her parchment in her bag, probably because of what happened last time the marauders let a wild animal lose in a classroom.

"Too right." Marls said smirking while propping her feet up on her desk, staring at the mayhem at the front of the classroom.

"I can't believe they turned my hair green!" Cas grumbled, scowling in the boy's direction.

"Cas, we know." I sighed, remembering my own hair. Oooh how much I wanted those boys to pay for ever touching my hair again.

"Hey look, the chick-stool seems to have gained fangs!" Em smiled, seemingly in a happier mood than all of them.

"Oh no, it's coming towards us! Run Alice!" Cas screamed, jumping up from her chair and dragging Alice along for the ride. I quickly grabbed Emmeline and we both climbed up onto the table so the chicken would have a harder time in reaching us.

"Agh!" Alice screamed as she noticed the chicken-stool, jumping over a table she followed Cas running towards the front of the room towards other students.

"They should have joined us on top of the table." Em smirked, laughing at the girls who were now causing a mass panic.

"Umm…" I mumbled, _I wonder what McGonagall had in store for us at the end of the lesson._

"What is it Lily?" Em asked my concerned, she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Wha?" I said distracted, I looked up at her arched eyebrow and she blew her fringe out of her eyes without much success.

"Calling to our darling Lily on cloud Potter land" she grinned down at me, even sitting on a table she managed to tower over me.

"Shh!" I slapped my palm across her mouth, quickly taking a look around to see if the coast was clear and that nobody in a close radius heard what she had just said, especially James.

"So what were you thinking about, then?" she said through my fingers.

"What do you think McGonagall wants to talk to us about?" I asked her, honestly worried.

"I dunno, maybe the head dorms? Or maybe about the rounds, I heard from Isabelle Harrow the Ravenclaw Head Girl last year that Heads have to do rounds together." Em smirked, clearly thinking of my _tiny_ crush on Potter.

I frowned at the thought, me and James in a corridor together, searching broom closets to check for any Snogging teens.

"Well that's fantastic news, Lily. It means more time with James, doesn't it?" she said noticing my frown, after checking for Potter or any of the other marauders.

"Well yeah, but…I just don't know…I spent the whole of last year thinking about it, giving in and saying yes. But Em, he hasn't asked me." I was truly worried about that, what did it mean that he hadn't asked me out yet? Did it mean he had finally gotten over his crush on me? Or was it some bet with his mates to ask me out for a certain number of years? … Or was it another matter internally.

"What do you mean?" she looked at me confused, and then glanced over in his direction towards the very back of the classroom.

"He hasn't asked me out!" I told her hysterically, keeping my voice down. I began to run my fingers threw my hair, a nervous habit that I had picked up from him. Agh! How much had that boy affected me?

"Well that's nothing to worry about Hun, It just means he's growing up…what?" she noticed my expression, still not seeing what this could actually mean.

"What if he doesn't like me?" I whispered, suddenly feeling insecure. I felt like curling up in my bed, reading a sappy romance novel and crying my eyes out.

"Lil, the guy loves you!" she told me shocked, her eyebrows had disappeared all together, meaning they had risen so high that you couldn't see them through the tiny gaps of the partings of her hair.

"But, what if he's gotten over it? What if it was just some silly crush?" I spilled out one of my worst nightmares, that and him running off with Petunia (which had made me seriously confused for about a week, till Em put me straight).

"Whoa wait! Are we talking about Potter here? The guys loved you since third year when he suddenly found his boyish hormones and first asked you out." Marls jumped out of thin air from her spot a couple of seats away, it appeared she had taken to leaping over each desk (which we all had practice off, thanks to you-know-who's).

"But Marls-" I said desperately, I didn't want to believe that I had hurt true feelings for all these years.

"No buts. This is the end of that conversation. Now how about we turn that chicken blue?" she grinned in such a Sirius-like way that Em and I drew back a bit staring.

"Marls!" I said in hysterics, half mad at the idea and half trying not to laugh at the mental image. But before I could say anything else she ran off towards the mayhem, probably the only one who willingly did.

"Don't worry about it lily, I saw Remus adding fangs to it earlier." Em smiled, flashing a glance over to the boy's direction.

"Wait is that a smile I see? Upon our Miss Vance? No it can't be!" I said dramatically, wanting to shift the conversation away from me and James, me and James, ah I like the sound of that. Me and James, James and Lily, Lily and James in the broom cupboard-

Whoa, hormones acting up there.

"Oh shut up Lily" she blushed and tried to hide her face in her hands.

"Oh it is! Does our Mr Lupin bring smiles upon your face often, well miss Vance?" I grinned at her; I had noticed the looks she sent his way, and sometimes the ones she never saw.

"Oh look who's hit the happy juice now." She said sarcastically, throwing her hands up dramatically.

"Well..? Do you have a high school sweetheart?" I leaned in closer, seriously wondering how she felt.

"Are these muggle things? Because sometimes I don't know if you've heard this crap from muggles or you just make it up, lily dearest." She told me rolling her eyes and leaning backwards on her hands.

"Hey now! There's no need to take you're angry hormones out upon me!" I pouted, upset that she wasn't playing along.

"Did I just hear the word hormones?" Cas popped up, Alice running behind her and then tripping over someone's stray school bag.

"Why yes you did, Cassie dear." I grinned evilly in Em's direction.

"And what kind of hormones are we talking about?" Cas wiggled her eyebrows about suggestively.

"well-" I began.

"No lily! We'll talk about it during our first slumber party. Agree and I'll tell you guys everything!" Em burst out, suddenly fearful. Well I guess I would be too if I were in her position.

"Sure, sure." Cas shrugged off and then walked back to help Alice up, right before noticing a now blue and green chicken-stool running towards them, she catapulted over one of the desks and gave Alice a piggy back ride away from the crazy chicken.

"Hm…" I wondered over Em's last words.

"What? What is it?" she looked around with a startled expression, as if I'd just noticed Remus had been peering over her shoulder throughout the whole conversation.

"Well… if there really is a head dorm, we could have a sleepover over there, they'd be no chance of anyone hearing us." I told her grinning at the thought, we'd always had a slumber party after the first night of term, it was a tradition ever since an eleven year old Cas started jumping on our beds and throwing multiple sweets at us all until we gave in. back then it was a more get-to-know-you thing, now it was about the more secret things we did over the summer, boys, magic, boys… you get my drift.

"I like the way you think miss Evan, no more secrets spread through the gossip mill by the lovely Miss Brown." Em clapped her hands together her blue eyes sparkling with glee. That reminded me of the time she had spilled the beans about Alice liking Frank, while it was an embarrassment for them it also moved them into each others arms. If this was true, about the heads dorm, it meant we could have slumber without Melody listening in, through not having Hestia was annoying.

"Yeah, that was annoying." I agreed.

"Students! You're dismissed. Ms Evans and Mr Potter come up front please." McGonagall shouted over the racket of students running around and shouting either with laughter or with panic.

I waved goodbye to Em and the rest of the crew as they passed me with their bags, and I walked towards were no miss perfect had gone before…

"Yes Professor?" me and James asked in harmony, I noticed the blue/green chicken-stool had grown in size and was also trapped in a cage near her desk.

"I have been asked by Professor Dumbledore to show you you're new dorms. As Heads you have separate dorms to you're class mates, though of course you can still access you're house dorms. It will be up to you who you bring into this dorm, though I advice you not to let in younger years or sharing it with the whole of you're year. Now if you go to the seventh floor and find the portrait of Merlin, behind there is you're rooms. The password is Lemon sherbet but this while change every month. Any questions?" she looked up at us from her seat, resting her chin of her folded fingers.

"Where exactly is Merlin's portrait, Professor?" I asked her, I mean of course I must have walked past it at some point, but a girl didn't really pay that much attention to her surroundings when walking to class with her friends or having public announcements of affections from the boy next to me.

"I can show you, Lily." His warm honey-like voice told me, I took me another look at him. He was well over a head taller than me so I had to look up; the muscles of his arms were clearly visible through his shirt, the hours of practicing Quidditch having paid off well. The angle of his jaw bones, his Adams apple, the beautiful ebony colour of his hair, the freckles of gold in his hazel eyes…the intestacy of his stare into my green eyes.

I felt the blush in my cheeks and warmth reach for my feet to the top of my head, I wanted to reach up and grab that deliciously soft hair and pull him down and snog him senseless… oops thoughts going off track.

"Good. Now I assume you don't need to be shown the prefects bathroom Mr Potter because of being the Quidditch captain?" McGonagall brought me back to earth; I managed to look away from his hazel eyes.

"No ma'am." I smiled.

"Good, now head off to lunch or all the food will have been eaten by you're friends." She generally smiled at us both, something I haven't seen much of since I sucked at her class.

Me and James walked out of the room and towards the great hall, the silence both peaceful but strangely annoying.

"So, how was you're summer?" oh great small-talk, of all the things to say. Who wants to hear small-talk at this time in the morning? Judging by the look on his face, it was the last thing James, wanted to do. As quick as I said the question a pained expression flashed across his face, but he suddenly seemed to realise I was expecting an answer.

"Fine." His voice broke, making me curious about what had happened over the summer to make him this depressed, it made me want to wrap my arms around him and give him the kind of bear hugs my father gave me.

"Well, um… good." I said, I bit my lip worried I had accidentally crossed some line. The rest of the walk went in silence as I stole looks at him.

"Well see you later James." I rushed off to where my friends were sitting at the Griffindor table once we got to the doors.

I walked towards where they were sitting in a close knit circle listening in, I rushed up to them not wanting to be drawn away.

"-and well it was gaining on us and me and Alice were twisting and turning around tables, and then suddenly it was in front of us and before either of us could get away it dived at Alice and bite her in the leg. But before it could bite any harder I kicked it in its side and pulled Alice onto the nearest table and jumped up there with her. And that's why Alice isn't here, but in the hospital wing because Pomfrey was paranoid about an infection. But I personally think she's in danger of chicken pox."

"Cas, you know fully well that's not how people get chicken pox." Mary said rolling her eyes at Cassie's theory.

"You never know, it could be a new brand. Watch out world the chickens are taking over with their evil pox that will give you pox. Has a ring to it, right?" Cas stared of in the distance enchanted by the idea, I decided then was a good moment to make myself known.

"Has she taken her medication today?" I grinned at them all, sitting down next to Marls.

"Oh, hey Lily! So what did our lovely Minnie want with you and Jimmy, something boring I presume?" Marls asked in her sing-along voice.

"No, it was about head dorms." I told them, grabbing a cheese and lettuce sandwich from one of the plates.

"Oooh do tell!" Mary asked grinning, looking like this was the first interesting thing said all day.

"Well ladies as our real first night at Hogwarts I propose a sleepover in my new dorm!" I told them exited, they all began to do their own kind of bogey, making some of the younger students look at us oddly, while the older ones just shrugged it off as a normal everyday thing, _we're we that predictable? _

"Brilliant, food from the kitchen, I still have birthday chocolate… ooh and the stereo, and maybe-" Cas went on, listing with her fingers.

"Well all that, yes. But I was thinking about something else first." I told them, something that I had been thinking of lat night.

"What?" Em asked.

"We'll you guys remember that pact we made in third year?" I told them, my excitement level rising.

"Which one, do you mean?" Mary frowned, twirling her light brown hair between her fingers, her light blue eyes flashing towards my face suspicious.

"The one about forgetting the flamingo's incident?" Cas asked innocently.

"I told you never to mention that again! That was the promise of that pact." I practically screeched at her, looking around to see if anyone heard, I couldn't have that story flying around again in the gossip mill.

"Was it the 'we'll hate the marauder's forever', one?" Em asked me, while shoving carrots in her mouth.

"That was broken before we even made it." Marls muttered into her glass of pumpkin juice.

"Oh I know the 'revenge will always be served cold' one, right?" Cas suddenly sat up straighter, a wild look in her eyes.

"Exactly, and I was thinking we could plan and then set it into action, tonight." I nearly crackled like a muggle witch would, but luckily I held it in.

"A bit short notice, Lils." Mary leaned over the table.

"What about supplies?" Marls asked getting out a note pad from muggle store I had brought her last year.

"Don't you usually like a day to go over you're planning? What if things go wrong?" Em frowned at me, trying to understand where this sudden need for revenge had come from.

"Come on, girls, lets step on to the ledge, lets test the water, lets take a step on the wild side, let-" I carried on, thinking of muggle sayings my mother liked to sprout out during difficult times.

"Ok, ok. First drink you're pumpkin juice, second no more weird muggle things right this second, and third lets get down to business, shall we?" Marls said seriously, tapping her quill on the notepad, jabbing her quill in my direction while listing off. I took her advice and shut up and drank my juice.

"Great we have potions, and then double DADA with our new professor. We can all plan through then and maybe get some ideas from our innocent teachers." Cas said, taking our a lollypop from her robes and unwrapping it.

They all looked at me as the same thought travelled through our heads.

"Stop looking at me like that," I frowned, they all gave me puppy dog eyes, that I knew only one person who could actually pull off (Remus), but they just looked so adorable that I gave in. "ugh fine I'll put up with Slughorn for all you're sakes, but if he invites me to one of his Slug club parties I'm dragging one of you along." I told them seriously; don't mess with an angry Lily.

Couple of hours later…

"Ok so I have a plan-" I started to tell them while we walked out of our last lesson for the day, which had been DADA with our new teacher Professor Theodore Moonshine, a retired Auror.

"Oh hey Lily," James walked up to us, smiling and waving in my direction. No announcements, no proposals, no gifts for me to chuck in his face. But my first name on his lips, which made my heart skip a beat.

"Hi James." I smiled shyly at him, unsure how to act with this more mature version of the James Potter I knew.

"Do you want me to show you the way to the head dorms now?" he asked me in front of my friends, Marlene practically shoved me in his direction.

"Sure, see you girls later." I waved at them rolling my eyes and taking off with James at my side.

"How do you know the corridors so well?" I asked, before I could put my foot in my mouth and ask about the weather.

"Ugh… well me and the guys thought it would be good to get a lay of the land in our first years, and well to tell you the truth we've had to find interesting hiding places from Filch." He told me honestly, looking at me with a grin on his face that made my heart ache.

"Yeah, I spent half the time in these corridors seeing either you or you're friends getting chased by someone, whether it is Filch, a teacher or a fanatic fan girl." I smirked at him, remembering the Potter I once knew.

"Um…yeah, well just remember we were the ones running away." he pointed a finger at me trying to be serious but failing because of the smirk that he was trying to cover up.

"So, um how did you first find the portrait of Merlin?" I asked honestly curious, the marauders seemed to know all of the secret passage ways, there was even a rumour that they had a map.

"Funny story you see, it involves a bag of monkeys, a pink pair of heels and a rat." He smirked at the memory; obviously it was a funny story.

"Well, we have time." I told him, as we began to walk up the moving staircase outside the third floor corridor. He smiled down at me and began his story.

"See it started out when Sirius was going out with a girl called Tanya the year above us in firth year; she was getting on Remus' nerves because she decided to decorate our dorm pink and flowery. And the added insult was she ate his secret supply of chocolate while doing it." I shook my head at her stupidity that was a sure sign to being on the marauders black list, seeing my reaction James grinned and carried on.

"Yeah I know, she crossed the line of no return. When we explained this all to McGonagall, even she understood, the same could not be said for poor Ms Honeysuckle. And that is when our Remus thought of a brilliant plan for his revenge, you see Ms Honeysuckle was oddly attached to a pink pair of heels that she took to wearing at every opportunity, apart from while eating in the great hall, which was something we all noticed. So Remus confided in us all, including Sirius who realised the betrayal and utter humiliation that our dorm and Remus felt, and we devised a plan. Because Ms Honeysuckle had destroyed our dorm with her fluffy pink pillows and her stuffy teddy bears and vases of flowers, we decided that her dorm room in return needed to be taken care of. So we made a deal with a friendly second year girl to help us pull this master prank. We transfigured all her pink crap into monkeys and we put them in a animal friendly sack which Miranda brought into the sixth year girls dorm and opening it up she ran out as fast as she could, and she got an arm full of Honey dukes products for her bravery."

"What?" he asked me, seeing the surprised look on my face.

"It's nice to hear that you rewarded her for you're devilish pranks." I smiled at him, glad to know he or the others didn't bully anyone into helping them out with their plans.

"We'll she earned it." He smiled at the stairs, blushing from my praise.

"So, what happened next?" I asked him, nudging him in the side.

"well she and her friends of course went in there, and apparently from their screams the monkeys that decided to make a nest, the contents of the room were apparently all over the place and a third year told me that some of the monkey's had, had a pee on the girls beds. Honeysuckle stormed up to our room knowing we had somehow pulled this off, she shouted so loud that Thomas McHenry actually woke up and nearly cursed her."

"Wow, I didn't think anything could wake that boy up." I thought about the boy who had been two years above us and was now missing.

"Well, yeah. So none of us said anything until Remus suddenly started shouting about her eating his chocolate, and Thomas was like 'girl you've just taken the lions favourite food, no one's gonna help you out.' And her equally angry friends all backed off and ran off, and yet Honeysuckle still didn't get it till she saw the mad look on Remus' face." He suddenly took a look of reminiscing, like he was thinking of something that he remembered being shocked about. "And that was it, she took of running and Remus was following after her shouting out hexes, while me, Sirius and Peter followed. And then she hid in one of the empty classrooms, and we thought we'd lay a trap. So Peter went and fetched those _lovely_ pink heels belonging to Honeysuckle and… we transfigured a tea cup into a rat and made the rat wear them in the great hall right underneath her seat, and when everyone went down to dinner, Honeysuckle sound her favourite shoes being worm by a rat who was stealing her food. And well she flipped." The memory brought a grin to his face, I remembered that day clearly, through I thought they were playing a mean prank on an innocent girl, little had I known.

"So she chased us up to this floor," he gestured to the seventh floor as we got off the last staircase. "and we ran like hell was following us, we were looking for an interesting place to hide when we noticed Merlin's portrait, and we knew that there had to be a secret corridor or room behind it, but it wouldn't let us in, we had to know the password, and it told us only the head boy and girl would know, she we ran off and hide in some of the suits of armour. And the rest is history." He finished as we walked round a bend and found Merlin's Portrait in front of us nearly hidden between two large tapestries.

"Sherbet Lemons" James told the grinning face of an old man with a longer beard than Dumbledore. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle through the painting.

"What do we have here? Miss Evans and Mr Potter, our new Heads. Very interesting, you'll be pleasantly surprised when walking into this humble abode. And mind you keep the parting to a minimum; some of us like to sleep." Merlin told them before swinging open his portrait letting them step through, and then shutting it behind them. They both took couple of minutes to come to terms with what they were seeing.

The Heads dorm was… well it was amazing. Years of working hard at my subjects had finally paid off. It was a round room in the same tower that had the astronomy classroom above us. There were two winding staircases to our own rooms and what I supposed must be a shared bathroom between them. The walls were a dark red with a gold trimming, the one window that filled the room with light looked out upon the lake and the grounds; it had a window seat that could fit at least four people. There were two brown leather sofas in front of a huge fireplace that was already filling the room with heat despite the summer breeze through the open window. The sofas were opposite each other with a coffee table in-between. On one side of the room were to desks and on the other two book shelves filled already with books on the subjects we were studying and even some muggle novels. It had a high ceiling with the Hogwarts crest carved in wood. There were other small things too, like blankets folded near the fireplace and board games and I spied a pack of exploding snap, there was even a note board which held a lot of signatures of past students and newspaper clippings of past events. Mine and James signatures seemed to have joined by magic.

"Wow." I stared around at what would be my home until the summer holidays; this was so worth the wait.

"Yeah, hey look at this." James pointed to the walls that held small photographs and some old paintings, as I got closer I realised that Hogwarts had put each and every single Head Girl and Boy upon the wall. It was amazing, I saw Isabelle Harrow waving at us again and again and I even noticed someone who looked remarkably like Elvis.

"Wanna check out our rooms?" James grinned; we walked hesitantly towards the staircases. There we're no clear marking of which room was whose so be both decided to go up the one on the left first, there were only a couple of steps until we got to the landing. I was up front so I grabbed the brass doorknob in my hand and suddenly on the clear brass plate in the centre of the door my name was spelt out.

"Hey, I can get in you're room!" James said surprised as we both entered the room.

The walls were a light green that almost looked yellow, and the dark furniture contrasted with it. There was a bed very much like the one in the Griffindor dorms, but this one had taller beams, more pillows and a dark green bedspread with an ivy pattern in gold thread, and a dark brown chest sat at its bottom. There were two windows on each side with glass work paintings of lilies that looked out on the lake. I imagined James' would probably look out on the Quidditch field. There was another bookcase in here, but some of the shelves were empty. A huge wardrobe filled out nearly one wall, it had the same dark brown wood as the bed and the same gold ivy patterns, and there was a large mirror next to it with a gold trim. There was a magical radio on one of the tables of my bed and the other held an old fashioned candle stick (and candle). My suitcase and Cinnamon's cat carer were already in the room, and Cinnamon was already making herself at home on the extra blanket at the bottom of my bed.

"I didn't know you had a cat." James' startled me; I had almost forgotten that he was behind my frozen figure. I moved in the room and opened one of the windows.

"Yeah, I got Cinnamon this summer with some left over birthday money." I smiled at him and stroked my cat's fur. He smiled at me and took a second look around.

"I wonder why I'm allowed in here." He wondered, I spotted a note on my bed stand.

_Dear Miss Evans_

_I'm sure you are wondering how you can both get to each other's rooms, it is simple, we trust that the as Heads of the school you will be responsible enough with this. Though if you really feel you can't trust you're fellow head you can ask the stairs to not let them up._

_You're Headmaster_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Here." I passed him the note and went to check on my suitcase.

"Well, that's answered for." He smiled at me, his hazel eyes twinkling. "I'm gonna go and check out my own room." He pointed to the door.

"See you later." I waved him goodbye, and as soon as he closed the door I opened my suitcase and looked at my belongings and began to unpack and prepare for the up coming night ahead.

* * *

><p><em>note: hey! hope you enjoyed that! if you did, or even if you didn't i want feedback! click the reveiw button and i'll answer everyone, whether it be on the next chapter or a replying message! ;)<em>


	16. Maraudettes

**Chapter 16 – Maraudettes **

**LPOV**

"Food?" Marlene shouted above everyone else's voices while they walked around my room, its times like this that I regret making loads of friends because the whole of my new floor was now taken over by make-shift beds which were basically mattress that the house elves kindly provided in our time of need.

"Check." Mary's voice sounded from the other side of the room, her bed was now covered in all types of food, ranging from chocolate frogs to muggle popcorn and pumpkin juice _(why do we always drink that stuff?)._

"Music?" Marlene asked again, while staring intently at her note pad. This, the sleepovers that we always had, were the only things she took that seriously. Why couldn't she just revise like Emmeline and me? Probably because her mother was known for being remarkably clever and Marlene wanted to prove that she was different, but the similarities were obvious in times like this.

"Yep." Dorcas held up the charmed radio that had appeared in my new dorm, this was lucky because other times they made me 'borrow' Slughorn's.

"Extra pillows?" Marlene twirled her quill and I watched as Alice tripped over Emmeline's bed and nearly knocking herself out.

"Here." I levitated one of the pillows over to the small area we had decided was our sitting area.

"Extra food?"

"Huh?" Mary asked coming out from behind the pile of food.

"Well, extra food?" Marlene sighed, pointing her quill at Mary like a muggle sword, or probably just like how she would point her wand at someone else.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked getting up from Emmeline's bed and sitting on it, Marlene gave an Olympic worthy sigh as if she was talking to three year olds.

"Like, Cassie's birthday cake? And chocolate?" she told us, while running a hand through her crazy, curly dirty blonde hair.

"I though that just counted as food." Emmeline arched an eyebrow while she tied her straight dark hair back in a pony tail and blowing her fringe out of her eyes.

"No, its extra food. Its more important than all that other stuff we're going to be stuffing ourselves with." Marlene threw her hands up in extravagation while still holding her note pad and Quill, Alice let out a giggle.

"Ok, ok. Break it up, check for extra food Marls." Mary sighed out irritated; she bent over the food stash again and brought out cups for us to drink from.

"Good. Note pads?" Marlene sang, a smile coming back upon her face her brown eyes twinkling.

"Why do we need note pads?" Cas frowned, as she pushed a stray lock of blonde hair from her face and into the messy bun on the back of her head. Her manicured hands resting on her hips.

"Yeah, you're not going to make us revise are you? Please don't say you are, don't make us Lily, not on the first day back." Alice said nervous, her hands started playing with her waist length black hair as she got up from Emmeline's bed she started to bounce towards me.

"Yeah, like I know you and Em are nerds, but please don't drag us down with you." Cas grinned at us both, while I rolled my eyes and saw Emmeline do the same.

"Nerds? We prefer the term intellectual badass." I winked at them and twirled my wand around in my hand blowing on the end like the muggle spies in movies do.

"Well said my friend." Emmeline burst out laughing, and grinning in my direction.

"No, the note pads aren't for revising, their for planning our revenge." Marlene rolled her eyes at all of us, sighing through obviously quite bemused.

"Well, I guess that is better." Mary grumbled, sitting back down on her own bed and plating her light brown hair in a plait.

"Mawhaha, evil genius' we are." Cas cackled and took something from behind her bed and beyond my sight.

"Totally evil." I told her sarcastically, I tapped my feet on the floor impatience for this to get started. We had all already put on our pyjamas, which consisted of shorts and cotton tops. My dark red hair was in a messy pony tail hanging to one side, while small pieces tried to free themselves and curled around my neck.

"Are you guys ready to go, yet?" I asked them all after a minute of silence.

"Nearly, lil."

"Oh no! I nearly forgot night wear!" Alice shrieked as she hugged her clothes to her body.

"Oh Alice, what would we do without you?" Marlene rolled her eyes, yet her loving smile spoilt the image.

"I dunno, get away with murdering James?" Alice said cheekily, winking in my direction.

"Yeah, I'd be in Azkaban." I muttered.

"Don't worry lil, I'll come bail you out of Azkaban, you can be the first ever escapee." Marlene laughed, and clapped me on the back making me nearly fall off my bed.

"No, I'll leave that achievement to the marauders thank you very much." I grinned at her, readjusting my position on my bed.

"Do we really need all this chocolate, Marls?" Emmeline asked looking at the pile with a raised eyebrow in disbelief.

"Of course," she looked at the pile of food on Mary's bed. "Through come to think of it now, I'd say we don't have nearly enough."

"Oh we're so going to have chocolate hangovers tomorrow morning." Cas smirked and then giggled at our faces.

"Ugh, I can already feel it." Mary said stroking her stomach as if she felt sick.

"Mmm… the ice cream's a bit cold." Cas moaned from where she was sitting.

"Cas? Of course ice cream is cold; it kinda hints it in the name." Emmeline rolled her eyes at her, while looking at my new books on my bookshelf.

"Why are you even eating it right now?" Alice asked curious.

"I was worried that it might melt, don't worry this wasn't in the check list. I asked Suzy, one of the house elves to get me some." Cas explained as if we should have already have known this.

"Ooooh k." Alice stressed out.

"Hey guys? I chew ice cream, do you chew ice cream?" Cas giggled amused by her own comment.

"Someone take the ice cream away from her, she's beginning to show the effects of a sugar high." I told them while looking at a new copy of Witch Weekly that only Mary could have brought with her.

"Well that's all checked off, let the slumbering begin!" Marlene sang and twirled across the room in happiness as we all laughed at her actions.

"Woooh!" we all turned our heads towards Cas and in unison we all raised an eyebrow. "What? And don't do that, it's creepy!"

"I know I said this before, lil. But this room is sooo pretty!" Mary crooned, stroking my curtains.

"I know, I love being Head girl." I lied back on the bed and noticed the ceiling for the first time; it resembled the night sky, though unlike the night sky down in the great hall I appeared that the charm used in my room didn't reflect the weather thankfully. I would have trouble sleeping in a thunderstorm raging above my head.

"Yes we know, while on that subject through. You better not forget us in this pretty room." Marlene pointed her finger at me accusingly.

"Why would you think that?" I asked confused.

"Well, a gorgeous room, your own common room and personal library and a hot guy living next to you to boot, why ever would you leave?" Marlene practically squealed the last part out; I threw a scowl at her.

"Potter? He's cocky and arrogant, and so full of himself. Are you sure we're not talking about different people?" I informed them.

"Lil, he can't hear you here. There's no point in lying." Emmeline smiled at me and sat down next to me on the bed.

"What! I'm not, he maybe nice to look at, but he's a bully." I bit my lip, trying to make them understand my hesitance.

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt, you know." Cas pointed out. "Yeah, it's not our fault you've got OPD." Marlene said hysterically.

"OPD?" I asked her as I tucked another stray curl away from my face.

"Obsessive Potter Disorder." She told me sheepishly.

"What?" I asked angrily

"Yep, you're sometimes just as bad as their fan club." Mary pointed out, while studding her reflection in my mirror.

"No I'm not!" I snarled, they we're stepping into dangerous territory.

"What did I tell you, denial or what?" Cas quibbled.

"It's the Hormones; they just can't take it anymore. The sexual tension towards you two is so visible that I even saw Slughorn talking about it to Sprout, and that's saying something." Alice joked.

"There is NO sexual tension!" I practically screamed at them.

"Girl, you're going to be snogging him senseless in one of the broom closets any day now." Marlene laughed, cocking her hip to the side and placing her hand on it.

"You just created a rather sickening mental image for the rest of us, are you sure you don't need therapy?" Emmeline winced rubbing her temples.

"I'd rather kiss Pettigrew than admit this, but I really think you should give James a chance lily." Mary said turning towards me and smiling.

"Why would you rather kiss Peter?" Cas shuddered, rubbing at the fake goose bumps on her arms.

"Lily's temper scares the crap out of me; I'd rather kiss him than face her wrath." Mary answered truthfully.

"Well I guess the opposite is true for James." Alice giggled, I jumped off my bed in order to tackler her, but before I could position myself in the correct crouching position Emmeline grabbed me and forced me back down next to her and then once again she predicted my actions and slammed her hand across my mouth before any words could get out.

"Ok, if I take my hand off you're mouth lil; will you promise not to shout so we can really get this party started?" I glared at Emmeline as she slowly lifted her hand off after I nodded in agreement.

"Ok, first… truth or dare!" Marlene squealed clapping her hands together as we all walked over to the pile of pillows.

"Who wants to go first?" Mary smirked looking at them each in turn as if to decide her unlucky victim.

"Why don't we let the bottle decide?" Emmeline asked popping a Chocolate frog into her mouth from the pile of food that sat near them.

"Ok Em, you spin and who ever it lands on has to answer the question." Marlene smiled; her brown eyes sparkled with mischief that had yet to fade after more than six years at Hogwarts. Emmeline grabbed the bottle and somehow using her Quidditch reflexes span the bottle so hard that it nearly flew out the circle without the aid of magic. The bottle continued to spin around until it started to slow down, all six friends concentrated all their attention onto the bottle willing it to stop at someone else, until it finally stopped at Dorcas.

"Ha ha! Alright Cassie, truth or dare?" Emmeline laughed, while Cas sighed and put on her thoughtful expression pretending to think.

"Truth." She answered at last, her eyes daring Emmeline for a challenge.

"Did you secretly want to say yes to going into a broom closet with Black?" asked Emmeline, while me and Mary gasped in shock at Em's blunt question both Alice and Marlene leaned in eagerly awaiting her answer.

"No, I'd go with Pettigrew before I ever go with him." Cas answered truthfully, daring anyone to question her by narrowing her eyes onto each and everyone of us.

"Ok, you're turn." Emmeline shrugged her shoulders and sat back in her pile of cushions. Cas reached for the bottle and once again it began to spin around the circle the girls had created. _Please don't land on me, please_. As if hearing her pleas the bottle stopped at Marlene who ginned playfully.

"Hm, truth or dare our lovely Marlene?" asked Cas while cocking her head to the side and staring into Marlene's eyes, awaiting her answer.

"Dare." Marlene smirked; crossing her legs she awaited her sentence.

"Ok, I dare you to run into James' room and take something of his for Lily to keep." My head whipped around to face Cas head on without me even remembering making a movement, my hand flew up and pointed at her in horror. _How could she do this to me! I thought we we're friends!_

"Be right back." At the corner of my eye I saw Marlene stand up and run out the door, but at that moment I was still in my shocked state to comment.

"Hey! That's just as much as a dare for me!" I huffed; I waved my arms around trying to tell them my point, _why do people do that?_

"Yes, but I'm sure you'd like one of James' shirts to cuddle with at night." Cas winked at me, sweeping her hair off her shoulder.

"Yeah, you'd be the envy of half the population at Hogwarts." Mary smirked at me, _what is it with my friends? Is it pick on Lily day or something?_

"Got it! I found one of his shirts on his floor." Marlene came in the door and sat down in the circle, we all turned to stare as the shirt she brought with her got thrown in my face. _By Merlin, it smelt good._ If my friends hadn't been sitting around me I would have truly snuggled into the warm aroma of James Potter. It smelt of apples, cinnamon and something that could only be described as Quidditch _(picture a hot guy with abs in a spots uniform, a bit sweaty and totally lick-able)_. _Oh Merlin, get a hold of you're self!_

"Why are you giving it to me?" I finally tore my nose away from Potter's shirt and held it up, questioning my friend's sanity as well as my own.

"Cause Cas said so. Ok, now it's my turn." Marlene clapped her hands and the bottle once again spun around.

"Well, well… well. Alice, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Alice said before she had a chance to change her mind.

"How far have you and Frank gone?" Marlene asked raising an eyebrow and pointing at Alice's face. Which at that point had turned red, much like my own and a couple of other people in the circle.

"Marlene!" Alice practically shrieked.

"Marls!" I gasped, biting my lip in embarrassment. This was not something I wanted to _ever_ think about.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Isn't that a bit personal?" Emmeline asked frowning while her check blushed scarlet.

"This is truth or dare, no secrets." Cas pointed out.

"… I'm saving myself until marriage." Alice quickly answered, tucking her head between her raised legs as if she could hide herself.

"Well look at our little angel." Marlene grinned, her eyes sparkling in amusement.

"That's so sweet Ali." Emmeline said, smiling at our friend, though she failed to see it.

"Poor Frank, he's going to have to wait a while." Cas laughed, licking the remainder of her ice cream from her fingers.

"Are you kidding? They'll probably marry straight out of school." Mary giggled, while patting Alice on the back offering comfort.

"Now, Mary stop making our little Alice blush." I smiled at my friends.

"It's my turn now!" Alice shouted, getting over her pity party and grabbing the bottle and before anyone could say anything, spinning it.

"Me, ok I pick truth." Emmeline said as soon as it stopped on her.

"You guys are no fun." Marlene said while painting her nails a bright red from the stash on muggle nail varnishes that me and Mary had collect over the years.

"Ok, Vance. Is it true you have feelings for a certain Mr Lupin?" Alice asked bluntly.

"… Yes." Emmeline whispered after a while, as she began to play with her hair and not meeting any of us in the eye, preferring to study the texture of the floor.

"And-"

"No, it's only one question. My turn now." Emmeline interrupted, before Alice could get her question out. And then the bottle began to spin.

"Oh sweet Merlin." I muttered, looking at the amused expressions of all my close friends as they all saw the direction of the bottle.

"Lily, Lily, Lily. What are you're true feelings towards one Mr Potter?" Emmeline's eyes glinted and her grin turned into a smirk as she predicted my answer and had her revenge.

"Great…" I sighed and looked at them all; it was the same question _every_ time. "My feelings? Right, ok, well Potter is a top student, many people like him and-"

"No, you're feelings?" Emmeline asked perhaps a little annoyed at me, _why am I friends with these people again?_

"Ok, well he's handsome, a gentleman when he wants to be, he's smart, kind and very good at Quidditch." I rambled.

"Lily." Emmeline sighed.

"Fine. He'd hot, what girl wouldn't like him? Every time he asks me out it gets harder and harder to say no, his face afterwards breaks my heart. I just want to grab his shirt and pull him into the nearest room and give him a kiss that will make him forget his own name. I want to date him, I want to have my wicked way with him and never let him go, I want to marry him and have his children and-"

"Ok…that was…um…perhaps a bit more than we wanted to hear…" Emmeline said, clearly startled by my answer.

"Right." Mary agreed.

"Oops?" I replied weakly.

"Lily Evans, our Lily? Wants to have her wicked way with Potter?" Cas laughed, my words rejected in my mind for the first time and my face, I was sure looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh shut it!" I shouted at her, grabbing the nearest object near me, which was a pillow; I flung it into Cassie's surprised face.

"Hey! Pillow fights aren't scheduled for another hour!" Marlene yelled.

"Agh! Get back here Meadows!" I hissed as I got up from the floor and chased a scared Cas around my room and the beds of our friends.

"Never!" Cas said hysterically jumping over one of the beds and throwing bars of honey-dukes chocolate at me.

"Hey that almost hit me!" Alice squeaked, as a chocolate frog went whizzing by her head.

"Teams?" Mary asked, jumping up from the floor.

"No, every woman for herself!" I sang, as I threw yet another pillow at Cassie's head.

"Ow!" yelped Cas, as she clutched her head and ran across the room.

"Take that MacDonald." Alice war cried, lobbing one of my thrown pillows at Mary.

"Don't run away from me Vance!" Marlene panted, chasing Emmeline around the mountain of food.

"Gee, that's going to hurt in the morning." Mary winced at the bruise on her arm.

"I surrender!" Alice gasped as Marlene tickled her on the ground.

"No, Alice! Don't surrender!" I shouted towards her.

"I'm sorry." Alice shut her eyes in defeat and raised her hands in the universal sign of surrender.

"Time out!" Mary cried out waving her hands in the air to get everyone's attention.

"Merlin, you've got quite a throw on you Vance." Cas winced as her hand touch her head.

"Well I am in the Quidditch team." Emmeline shrugged and grinned at her.

"Too true." Cas said in defeat.

"Ok, maybe we could start planning now?" Marlene asked us, waving her note pad around.

"Yeah, let's take a break." Alice said while flopping onto one of the near by beds.

"Sorry I don't have a Kit Kat." I grinned cheekily at her.

"Huh?" Alice raised an eyebrow in question; sometimes I totally forget they don't even know what a television is…

"Good one, lil. I would give you a high five, but my arms don't have the strength." Mary said from her fallen form on top of a pile of pillows.

"Thanks Mary." I laughed taking a seat on a bean bag.

"Huh?" Cas looked at us in confusion from her seat next to a tub of ice cream.

"It's a muggle thing." I explained.

"Ok." She shrugged me off and brought out a spoon from her pocket.

"Oh, hey Lily what about that thing you were talking about earlier? About getting revenge on those boys." Marlene tilted her head to the side studding my reaction.

"Oh yes, so I read this article in Witch Weekly-"

"Lily, how dare you. You've crossed the land of no return. No self respecting witch reads that foul gossip." Cas clapped her hand of her heart and shock her head, _she is so dramatic_.

"Yeah, well. About this article, It said that some boys need to have a sip of their own medicine to well… that doesn't matter, but I think those marauders need to taste what it feels like to be humiliated." I grinned thinking of the time those Marauder's had cursed our uniforms last year so they became see-through as soon as we entered the Great Hall, now we'll get pay back for all the pranks they've pulled on us and the rest of the student population (minus those Slytherin's that totally had it coming).

"Ooh! This is going to be SO much fun!" Marlene squealed, jumping in her seat.

"Like a Prank War or something?" Emmeline raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"No more like surprise pranks." I answered for her, getting giddy at the thought of the surprised looks on those boys faces.

"Like spies or something?" Mary asked, while the others looked at her in confusion.

"Huh?" Alice frowned.

"Yeah, they don't know who's pranking them. And we won't tell them until the end of the year." I explained, nearly joining Marlene in bouncing in excitement.

"Oh that's brilliant!" Mary nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Awesome more like!" Dorcas' eyes sparkled in anticipation.

"These boys won't know what's coming to them." Emmeline said in awed voice.

"We should have a name." Alice piped up.

"The Hogwarts girls." Mary suggested.

"Lame." Cas shook her head in pretend embarrassment.

"The Griffindorettes?" Alice suggested.

"No, that tells them that we're from Griffindor." I bit my lip in thought, what would be the best? Something that wouldn't reveal our identity or what house we we're in?

"What about… Maraudettes." Marlene joked.

"Ooh flashy." Emmeline winked at her.

"That would definitely annoy them." Mary agreed.

"It's like taking candy from a Slytherin." Cas crackled.

"That could get you killed." I pointed out.

"Exactly." Cas pointed out.

"They'd be so pissed off." I told her bemused.

"Great idea Marls." Alice said happily.

"I just thought, what would annoy Black the most. And that popped into my head, because they love their stupid name so much." Marlene smirked, obviously pleased with our response.

"I think it's quite clever, I mean, they do maraud." I commented.

"Marauding is like their nature of something." Emmeline quipped.

"But how are we going to maraud against them?" Mary asked hesitantly.

"We've had six years of watching and note taking, we've got experience and we _know_ them." I pointed out, practically singing near the end, this was just _so_ perfect!

"Oh, their in for one hell of a year!" Marlene beamed.

"It's going to be difficult to get past them." Said Emmeline sceptically.

"I'll search up invisibility spells, we can work on distractions." I nodded already thinking about where I should visit in the library.

"We can already get up the boys stair case." Pointed out Alice helpfully.

"I'll talk to their fan club; after all beware of the scorned women." Mary said eagerly.

"Maybe we can search up how to disguise ourselves of something." Emmeline suggested.

"Yeah like mice, or something." Marlene joked.

"Eek! Mice scare me!" Alice shrieked.

"We'll maybe like a cat or something." Cas rolled her eyes.

"Like Animagi?" I frowned.

"That's illegal!" Emmeline gasped.

"Not if anyone doesn't find out." Marlene grinned in challenge.

"Marlene!" I whispered, shocked at my friends willing talking about breaking the law.

"I want to be an Auror!" Alice protested.

"So, it will just get you past the camouflage level better." Cas chimed in.

"Oh dear Merlin." Mary muttered.

"Hey! What about code names?" Marlene shouted, clearly trying to distract us all.

"Yeah, Lily can be 'Red'." Alice snickered.

"Obvious much? I mean as soon as James hears that he'd know it was her." Mary laughed as I glared at her.

"You're missing our best weapon, we're _good_ girls. That has _always_ been our image. And now it can be our disguise, no one is going to suspect the 7th year Griffindor girls. Especially those egomaniac boys who have their wands up their bums so high that they would never expect a _girl _to take revenge on them and get _away_ with it." Cas said her voice was dangerously quiet.

"It's perfect!" Marlene giggled.

"Awesome, so when do we start?" Emmeline said sarcastically.

"As soon as our disguises are fixed and we have a couple of amazing pranks written down and ready to go." Cas replied.

"I'm begging to think this is a bad idea." I muttered.

"Don't you start, it was yours to begin with, Lily." Marlene reminded me.

"Operation Maraudettes a go." Cas announced.

"Good night Maraudettes." Alice murmured.

* * *

><p><em>AN: REALLY sorry for the huge cap between chapters, but because this one is extra long i hope you all forgive me! the next chapter is also up so enjoy! and review! :)_


	17. Wormtail gets scorched

**Chapter 17 – Wormtail gets scorched **

**POV**

Peter could just tell it was going to be a bad day as soon as he'd woken. For starters he'd woken up late causing his so-called 'friends' to chuck a bucket of cold water over his head. And then he had only able to grab a slice of toast before his first lesson in which McGonagall had asked for homework in which he had forgotten about.

He didn't think it could get much worse after Care of Magical Creatures, where he'd been bitten by so many flobberworms that he had to be taken to the Madam Promfrey because of blood loss. But he was mistaken.

Potions had always been an alright subject, he wasn't bad at it, and yet he wasn't one of the top students either. He'd always told his mother that he wasn't the top of his class because he didn't want to show off in front of his peers, but her disappointed frowns never disappeared no matter how hard he tried to impress her.

Potions, though was the one subject he wished he wasn't partnered up with Remus, mainly because it was Moony's worse subject. And by worse he means he and the other boys had to help Remus cheat so he could pass with OWL in it. Let's just say when Remus enters a Potions classroom everyone wants to be as far as possible from him. But because Remus helped him in other subjects he felt that he had to help his friend in this one, which is why when Remus asked him this question…

"Hey Wormtail want to help me with this potion?" Peter didn't have the heart to say no.

"Sure."

"What shall we make? Since Slughorn is letting us choose what potion to make." Remus smiled at him, thanking him with the shinning of his eyes.

"Um… what about Pepper-up?" he suggested, it was best to do something simple when Remus was concerned.

"Nah, it's too easy. Why don't you pick something you'd like to do?" Remus flicked through his advanced potions book and Peter began to get a bad feeling.

"What about that potion that helps cuts heal, nothing much can go wrong with that." Yes, Peter couldn't see how Remus could blow this potion up, and even if he did it most likely wouldn't hurt anyone too badly because of the healings ingredients.

"Yeah, that looks good. I'll go get the ingredients." Remus suggested getting up from their table and heading over to the supply cupboard which had already been abandoned by the other students who were now working on their own more complex potions that were less likely to blow up.

Sirius and James were at the back with them though they had chosen the table at the other side of the dungeon. Right now they seemed to be arguing at which way the potion was meant to turn. In front of them were Marlene and Lily whose potion looked already half down despite probably being the most difficult potion in the class. Alice and Dorcas on the other hand were exchanging notes and seemed to be giggling quietly behind their own caldron. Emmeline and Mary we're two tables in front of us and were cutting up their own ingredients.

Potions was always worse off because the Griffindor's shared it with the Slytherin's, but even through Professor Slughorn was Slytherin's head of house he didn't always favour them, he favoured the people who were at the top of his class or had famous parents. Therefore the Slytherin's always had to work hard to win his favour; this meant they were unusually quiet in this class. For example Severus Snape was at the front of the room nearly face planting into his own potion, his greasy hair was hanging limply around his face even through most of it was tied back in a pony tail. But despite his best efforts Slughorn didn't invite him into his special Slug club, which he had invited Lily and Marlene as well as James and Sirius.

Remus had come back with their ingredients and had loosened his tie in the process; it was more often than not that the potions class got so hot that half the student's layers would be piled onto the floor by the end of the lesson; this could even happen in the winter. Peter himself had already taken off his cloak which was draped over a nearby stool.

By the middle of the lesson their potion was half way done and Peter began to relax, nothing could go wrong now. And somehow, even with six years of experience he didn't know he'd spoken too soon.

He saw it happen in slow motion, even though it only really took a couple of seconds. Remus had been taking his arms out of the sleeves of his blazer, suddenly feeling too hot to wear it. His eyes, Peter could see we're focused on Emmeline Vance who was leaning over her own potion and was steering it. A few strands of hair had fallen out of her messy bun and her eyes were focused on her work, her checks were slightly pink and her fringe was sticking slightly to her forehead. Her strange dark blue eyes flashed in their direction as Remus nearly finished getting his blazer off, his concentration fixed upon her he didn't realise that he knocked a whole bottle of liquid extract boneset into their potion making it bubble at the extra stuff. It stopped after a moment, making Peter sigh in relief maybe they could get out of this unharmed.

Throughout this Remus still hadn't realised his actions and had now succeeded in getting his blazer of, flushing at the look Emmeline was giving him. Her smile showed dimples in her cheeks as her eyes sparkled with amusement. Mary nudged her in the ribs making her turn round and pay attention to their own potion, this in turn made Peter stare down at his.

The clear grey colour the potion had once been had now turn into an acid yellow, it was bubbling again and giving of steam.

"Shit!" He squeaked, gabbing Remus' arm and regaining his friend's attention, this action knocked the boys off their chair making a slight bang onto the ground startling their friends across the room. Peter could hear their friends panicked voices from here.

"Oh dear Merlin, what did Moony do now?" James' voice was filled with concern, which was not the same for Padfoot.

"It's funny how it's always Moony who creates havoc in Potions." Sirius laughed in amusement, though somehow Peter didn't find this situation at all funny.

The strange new substance was beginning to boil over their cauldron and trickling down onto the table it started to make hissing noises as it hit the wood. Which startled a couple of the students that we're near enough to hear it. They all seemed to turn around with expressions that we're mixed in boredom and in shock; after all it was nothing new for Remus to blow up his own potion nearly every week.

Peter looked at in horror as in made its way towards his and Remus' fallen figures; they began to crawl away from it, forgetting initially that they were wizards and could simply banish the concoction away with a flick of their wands. Because when it comes to being in that moment you tend to forget what you can and can't do.

But Peter despite having his wand in his pocket seemed to also forget this as he didn't get his feet away from the mess fast enough. The moving liquid began to crawl onto his shoes burning through the soles as a cloud of stream surrounded them blocking off their view of everyone else in the room and making them invisible to their classmates. Peter began to feel slightly sick in the stomach, as he remembered that Slughorn had appeared fixated on a new box of crystallized pineapple that someone had apparently given him. He wouldn't notice that anything was wrong until someone yelled out, and suddenly it occurred to Peter that Remus and he had stayed quiet this entire time.

Peter tried to shout for help, but at the same moment the potion touched his skin and his shout turned into a scream.

"Aggghhhh!" he shrieked, sure that everyone must have heard his voice go to a level even he had never heard it go before.

Remus seemed to realise that Peter was not behind him and in fact now injured, he pulled Peter back by his collar almost strangling him in the process. His foot began to feel like it was burning, his scorching skin felt like it was peeling off. How in the name of Merlin could a healing potion cause SO much damage?

"Peter, are you ok?" Remus concerned voice floated above him, the pain had appeared to much as his vision began to become blurry and he let out a moan in pain.

The last thing he saw before the blackness surrounded him was the faces of his friends as they hovered over him, and the last thought that ran through his mind was; _damn those girls to the depths of Morgana's Realm_.

The blackness began to clear as Peter felt himself wake up, he realised he was lying on the only thing that could be described as the Infirmary beds. _I'm sooo hungry…_

He must have missed second lunch, and Merlin forbid maybe even dinner. Thank the wizards that he and his friends had discovered the kitchens or he might have starved to death a hundred times over. _Maybe they'll have stashed something for me already_, he thought.

"Hello Peter, if you can hear me I'm _really_ sorry. If it makes any difference I took a whole cheese cake from the house elves as an apology." Remus' voice sounded from his right, _oh great now he'd have to forgive him because cheese cake was his favourite dessert and the house elves hardly ever made it_. He could smell it from where it rested on the table by his bed, _oh how he wished he could sink his teeth into the richly cheesiness of it. If only he'd wake up now!_

"Hey Pete, you totally missed Snape fall over his own chair when old Sluggy ran up to you guys. It was hilarious!" Padfoot's infectious laughter seemed to eco throughout the room, making him wish that he'd been concuss to see the image he talked about, it wouldn't have the same effect hearing second hand.

"Don't worry Wormtail we won't start pranking until you're able to. We're like those muggle musketeers that I heard Lily compare us to, though they did more fighting with swords than pranking the unfriendlies." James laughed at his own joke, and as the other boys seemed to pay less attention to him and began to laugh between themselves, Peter felt himself wake up. His finger twitched beneath the sheets and he began to feel the feeling in his feet return. And then he opened his eyes.

"He's awake!" Sirius cheered and as he began to dance around the room the group caught Madam Promfrey's attention.

"Out with you all! He needs plenty of rest, which won't happen when you're keeping him awake." The four of them groaned as she battered his friends away from his sick bed. Great now he had nothing to distract him from the pain that was slowly making itself known.

What a day, he didn't think this would happen even though he'd known it would be a bad day for him, from the moment he'd woken up. Why couldn't he ever have a brilliant day that made everything alright and didn't end up with him in the hospital or in detention? He supposed it was a side effect of being friends with the most popular boys in school, he really should have seen it coming.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Peter is sooo funny! review if you liked it! the next chapter is going to be more on the marauders ;)_

_i don't know how long it will take for me to upload the next chapter but hopefully it will be done by next month, be warned i probably won't update in late may to middle of june but when the summer comes they'll probably be a chapter every week! :D_

_Review!_


End file.
